Nico and Thalia's Not-So-Awesome Summers
by obsessive360
Summary: (Somewhat HoO compliant) Nico is given a quest to find his new sister, and the only person able to, and that he wants, go with him is Thalia. You see, they have secrets that not even the gods, well, MOST of the gods, know about. With one shock after another, no pun intended, who will come out alive/unscathed in the end? Not even Rachel and Apollo can tell you! Disc: I don't own PJO
1. Thalia Threatens, Doubts, and Sings

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney World, "My Girl", Green Day, _Burlesque_, or _RENT_. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

Nico woke in his cabin, just as he did every morning he was at Camp Half-blood. This morning, however, was different, special almost, for Nico. Today, he was leaving on a quest to find his new sibling, a sister. He wasn't fond of having another sister, scared that he would loose her the same way he lost Bianca. Hazel had been an accidental find, but as she was the daughter of their father's Roman half, they really did not have the same level of understanding that he had with Bianca, who was also a Greek demi-god.

Nico's main problem was that he had no clue who in the name of Hades he was taking with him on his quest. Normally he would have asked Percy and Annabeth, but they were at NYU, so they were obviously out of the question. Almost all of the Aphrodite girls wanted to go with him, but not because they wanted to go on a quest. They would rather try and rape him in his sleep!

The only person Nico wanted to go with him on his quest was on the other side of the country, or so he thought.

"Nico, we need to know who will be going with you.", Chiron told the son of Hades as he stood on the porch of the big house.

"I-", but Nico was cut off.

"Hey, Chiron, I'm back! Lady Artemis let me take a break for a bit. Nico?", Thalia Grace stated as she walked up.

"Could Thalia go with me?", Nico piped up, his mood brightening instantaneously.

"Where would I be going, exactly?", she asked.

"I'm going on a quest to find my sister. My dad finally had another kid. Percy and Annabeth are in college, so I can't take them with me. There are a few people that want to go, but they're all Aphrodite girls. Please, Thalia?", Nico replied, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because if I don't you might be forced to take an Aphrodite girl who might rape you in your sleep.", Thalia joked.

"Why must you know me so well?", he asked with a sideways smirk.

"Because, without me, you'd be lost in your own little world.", she replied, smiling like a lunatic.

"Well, Thalia, Nico, you two best be off. The latest information we have says that she's in Orlando, Florida. You two must see to it that she gets back here safely.", Chiron told the pair.

The two nodded and went back to the Hades cabin, Nico carrying Thalia's backpack for her. Once inside, Nico took the two backpacks to the location Chiron had earlier told him he and his quest partner would be staying at until their quest was complete. He then returned to camp and got Thalia.

"Hold on tight, because we both know how much you hate shadow-travel.", he whispered, causing her to wrap her arms securely around him.

Thalia closed her eyes and did not look until Nico said it was okay to look. She saw that they were in a luxurious hotel suite. Then she saw the open curtains and the view from the room.

"I'll get the drapes. I was so anxious to get started on the quest I forgot about your irrational fear.", Nico said, ignoring Thalia's glare.

"Where are we going to start with our search?", she asked, turning to face the hallway and door.

"Well, I found out my sister's name: Temperance. She's only eight, so I figure she'd be someplace like Disney World. We can search tomorrow if you want.", Nico replied, turning Thalia back around.

"That sounds great. Do you think it's too early to go to sleep?", she asked, yawning.

"No, it's fine for you. Shadow travel is pretty exhausting for me, so I can't even imagine how it affects you.", Nico told her, letting go of her arms.

"Well, I'm going to change, brush my teeth, and go to sleep.", Thalia said, taking her backpack into the bathroom.

Nico fell asleep after changing, and remained that way until he heard a shriek a few hours later. Thalia was awake and scared about something.

"Thals, I'm right here. It was just a nightmare.", he said, shaking her awake.

Thalia woke, zapping Nico on accident, making him jump back to his bed.

"Damn it, I'm sorry, Nico. It was the Aphrodite cabin dream again. So much pink and sparkles!", she shuddered.

"You're on break, so come here. I'll protect you from the evilness of Piper's closet.", Nico said softly with a chuckle.

"I still don't see what my brother sees in her.", Thalia said with a yawn as she snuggled close to Nico.

"Well, her sisters don't get what I see in you.", Nico replied, knowing that Artemis would kill him if he saw the two of them at that very moment.

"I'm sure they don't. I dress in black, have spiky hair, and I detest Justin Bieber. I'm their polar opposite.", Thalia said, smiling to herself.

"And I love you for that. If you acted like they did, I'd probably never speak to you again.", Nico said, kissing the top of Thalia's head.

"You know how I feel, Nico, but I think Artemis may still be listening. I'm on a break, but I don't want to chance anything.", she whispered, sighing lightly.

"I know, Thals. However, and I know you know this too, I don't give a damn about what Artemis thinks. She pressured you into joining the hunt by using the prophecy against you. What she did wasn't fair, not to you, and not to the other hunters.", Nico whispered back.

Thalia smiled, because he was right. She did know that he had never cared for Artemis or her view on the male gender. After she had fallen for Nico, Thalia herself had been questioning Artemis' opinions. If men were so bad, then why would Percy do anything for Annabeth, and why would Nico do anything for her, including holding her in his arms after she had a nightmare, even though he knew Artemis may strike him dead?

"Nico, what do you think Artemis would do if I quit the hunt?", she asked, praying that her half-sister wasn't listening.

"I'd think that you were the smartest hunter ever, because you'd have developed your own thoughts on men rather than blindly follow Artemis. Of course, I already think this, but hey, I'm proud of you for doing that.", Nico said, only to hear Thalia's soft snores in reply.

Chuckling to himself, Nico started to drift of to sleep. Of course, given Nico's luck, that was when he heard his name being called.

Percy had chosen that moment to Iris Message him.

"Hey, Nico, Chiron said you had a quest.", Percy said.

"Nico, tell Kelp Face to leave right now unless he wants me to shock him through the IM.", Thalia snapped, waking up at Percy's cheery voice.

Percy was in shock as he saw that Thalia was lying there in the bed, her head on Nico's chest.

"What exactly is going on?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're on a quest to find my sister, Temperance, and Thalia had a nightmare. Bye, Percy!", Nico replied, swiping his hand through the mist.

"Good, now maybe we can go to sleep.", Thalia said as Nico wrapped his arms around her.

'That's my girl.', Nico thought a Thalia slept on, using him as a pillow.

Nico chuckled again, finally drifting off to sleep for more than an hour, the love of his life in his arms, and the thought of his confused cousin back in New York briefly running through his mind.

The next morning, Nico woke to Thalia on the couch watching something on the television.

"Your dad paid for this room.", she stated flatly.

"How did you know?", he asked, smiling at the daughter of Zeus.

"The pay-per-view movie channels were paid for, plus the cabinets in the kitchen were barren of anything dealing with grain.", she replied, returning to the television.

"What are you watching?", Nico asked as Thalia started singing.

"So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque…", she sang, trailing off as she realized Nico was still there.

"Are you trying to upstage every cabin at camp? You dress edgier than me, the Hades cabin, sneak around better than the Hermes cabin, are more beautiful than the Aphrodite cabin, and sing better than the Apollo cabin. You are truly amazing, Thals.", he said with an outright laugh.

Thalia blushed a bright crimson, not expecting Nico's praise.

"I'm not that good at sneaking around and singing, plus, I'm punk, you're emo! Don't talk as if I'm on the same level as our parents.", she retorted, frowning.

"I wasn't. I was simply stating the truth. I am in love with the most amazing and most talented woman on the planet.", he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

Thalia just shook her head and went to change. She knew Nico loved her, and she loved him, but Artemis terrified her, and she did so with good reason.

Not too long after she started seeing Nico, another hunter, Baillie, found out she was pregnant. Artemis had been furious. She found out that the father was none other than her own brother, Apollo, so she could not harm Baillie or the baby. She settled for kicking Baillie out of the hunt and then used Thalia as an example to the other girls. She had told them that Thalia was a strong, independent woman who would never fall for a man, no matter how "sweet" he was or no matter how "hot" she thought he was. Thalia had felt horrible about this because Baillie was a good friend of hers and knew about Nico. Yet, she never said anything as Artemis compared the silver tongued daughter of Zeus to the truthful huntress.

Thalia sighed, picked up her cell phone, a Christmas gift from the Stoll brothers (Hey, they may be demi-gods, but that didn't mean they weren't allowed to celebrate the holidays their mortal parents did!). She scrolled through her contacts and found Baillie's number. Pressing the 'Call' key, she waited for the ex-huntress to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Baillie, it's me, Thalia. Do you remember me?", she asked.

"Of course I do. I take it you want to quit the hunt.", Baillie replied.

"How did you know?", Thalia asked, smiling to herself.

"Honey, we've talked about this. You said he is the only person you would ever consider leaving the hunt for. That means you've considered it before now. Not to mention the fact you were pressured into joining anyway. If you don't want to see him grow up and wind up alone because you are still a day away from sixteen, quit. He introduced you, properly, to his dad. Hey, look, I've got to go. Carmen just woke from her nap, so yeah, just think about what I just said and make your decision.", Baillie said, saying nearly the exact same thing Nico had said the night before.

"Okay, bye.", Thalia said hanging up.

She thought for a moment, weighing each option and its consequences. In the end, she knew what she had to do.

"Nico!", she called as she exited the room, still in her pajamas.

"Yeah.", the son of Hades replied.

"I'm quitting the hunt when we get back to camp.", Thalia told him, smiling brightly.

Nico just stood there, grinning like a madman. He placed his hands on Thalia's waist, pulling her closer to him. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two kissed passionately.

When they broke apart, Thalia _actually_ went to change out of her pajamas, returning in a gray t-shirt that said "Be calm and listen to your inner goddess", a pair of black shorts, and knee high converse. Nico's jaw dropped when he saw her, giggling, leaning against the door frame.

"See something you like, di Angelo?", she asked with a smile.

"No, but I do see something I love.", he replied.

"Oh?", Thalia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I happen to love it when you dress normal. You look like yourself dressed like that. When you wear that uniform Artemis makes you wear, you look like a pretty princess, not my beautiful punk princess.", he said as he walked over to her.

"Get dressed, because we have to get going if we want to find Temperance quickly.", Thalia said, giving Nico a light peck on the lips before ducking under his arm and plopping back down on the sofa.

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack before going into the bathroom. He pulled on his black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and black boots listening to Thalia's singing. She was now watching _RENT_ and singing along to "Seasons of Love", unaware that Nico was listening in.

"So, what park are we going to first?", she asked once he had sat down next to her and puller her into his lap.

"I was thinking Animal Kingdom. It has the smallest guest capacity, so it wouldn't take long to search.", Nico replied, about to prop his feet up on the coffee table when a voice popped into his mind.

"_Nico, feet off the table, now!"_

It was the voice of Persephone, Nico's stepmother, not to mention a very scary goddess if you got her angry.

Nico sighed and smiled to himself. Persephone was much more caring and motherly towards Nico since she found out about him and Thalia. She too had a strong distaste towards Artemis, who did not understand how Persephone had managed to not be angry with Hades after the past, oh, few thousand years. She and Nico would have in depth discussions about Artemis and her obtuseness, meaning cluelesness or stupidity, calling it AA, or Anti-Artemis meetings. Hades was confused for the longest time until the name was explained to him. The other AA was for Dionysus as long as he was grounded.

"Persephone?", Thalia asked as she saw the look on Nico's face.

"Yep, she told me to get my feet off the table.", he said, standing up, holding Thalia in his arms.

"Put me down, di Angelo, or else.", she told him, but her smile was not helping her case.

Nico sighed and put her back on her feet. Thalia kissed him lightly and went to grab her aegis bracelet from the nightstand. Nico followed and picked up his skeleton ring/Stygian iron sword. Nico noticed, however, Thalia had a new piece of jewelry on. It was a lightning bolt shaped charm on a plain platinum chain.

As if she could read his mind, Thalia said, "It's a mini-thunderbolt. My dad gave it to me last time I visited Olympus."

And with that, the two left for Disney World. They actually had park tickets; or rather season passes, courtesy of Hades. Outside of the hotel, Thalia stopped as she saw the car that they were to drive. After a full five seconds, she burst out laughing.

The car was a powder blue Prius C. Nico grumbled and thought to himself about how ridiculous he'd look driving that and it morphed before their very eyes into a black Dodge Charger.

"That's better.", Nico mumbled, making Thalia laugh again.

Using the on-board GPS navigation system, they started driving towards the "Happiest place on Earth!" As they drove, Thalia flipped through different radio stations, only stopping when Nico stopped her. She had retracted her hand and huffed, leaning back in her seat. The song she had stopped on was an old one that she vaguely identified as being "My Girl" by the Temptations.

As Thalia huffed, Nico began to sing the song, glancing at her every few seconds. Thalia noticed and could not help but smile. She would never admit it in front of people like the Aphrodite cabin (well, maybe Piper), Annabeth, Clarisse, or Hazel, but she loved it when Nico sang to her. As girly and un-Thalia as it seemed, she did not care when it came to Nico.

The song changed, as Nico, being rather hypocritical, changed the station. This time, it was a Green Day song that Thalia sang along with, Nico joining in after the first verse.

It did not take that much longer for them to reach Animal Kingdom, as it was early May and school was still in session, making traffic light. While still in the parking lot, two boxes appeared in front of the two demi-gods. Thalia saw what she recognized as Chiron's handwriting on the boxes and opened the one addressed to her.

Inside, she saw a lightning bolt hairclip and a note. Reading over the note quickly, Thalia put the clip in her hair and turned to Nico, who had a leather bracelet on.

"Chiron says that these should blend our scents with the scent of the mortals. The monsters shouldn't be able to track us, though this means they can still smell Temperance.", Thalia said, seeing Nico's confused face.

"Why can't he just teach us how to manipulate mist?", Nico asked with a roll of his eyes.

They decided not to ponder that for too long and continued walking towards the park entrance, the boxes and letter vanishing after Thalia read the letter.


	2. Nico Blushes, Hugs, and Sing-songs

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney World, Green Day, or _Burlesque_. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

Meanwhile, in New York…

Percy sat at the small table in his and Annabeth's apartment, pondering what he had seen the night before. Annabeth entered the room and giggled at his frustrated face.

"Thinking hard again, Seaweed Brain?", she asked.

"Do you know any reason why Thalia would be asleep with her head on Nico's chest?", he asked, his sea green eyes meeting her gray ones.

"No, but I think I know who might.", Annabeth said, intrigued herself.

The young blonde pulled Percy into the kitchen and he knew she meant for him to create a mist to make a rainbow for an Iris Message. He did so without question and watched as she tossed in a golden drachma.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering.", Annabeth said, "Piper McLean, Camp Half-blood, Half-blood Hill."

The message showed Piper at her vanity mirror. Piper saw the message in the mirror and turned to face it.

"Percy, Annabeth!", she cried.

"Hey, Piper. We have a question.", Percy said, smiling at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"What?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something going on between Nico and Thalia?", Percy asked bluntly, getting an elbow in the ribs from Annabeth.

"I can't tell you that now. When can you get back to Camp?", she replied.

"Today, I guess. Our summer break started today.", Annabeth told her.

"Okay then. Meet me behind the Zeus cabin in two hours.", Piper said, ending the call with a swipe of her hand.

At the time Piper set, Percy and Annabeth hid behind the Zeus cabin, smiling as Piper came over to them.

"Follow me.", she whispered, leading them around to the front of the cabin.

"Uh, Piper, it's locked. How do Thalia and Jason even qualify as being allowed to have a lock anyway?", Percy questioned as Piper pulled a key out of her pocket.

"How did you get a key to the Zeus cabin?", Annabeth asked.

"Jason.", was Piper's short and hushed reply.

The three hurried inside and Piper re-locked the door.

"Okay, here's the deal. Nico and Thalia have had 'a thing', as you called it earlier, going on between them since Nico's birthday. If he was holding her while she slept, it was most likely my fault. I forced her into my closet once and she's had nightmares about it since.", Piper told them, making their jaws hit the polished oak floor.

The sky outside went dark, and Piper immediately started to worry.

"I take it HE didn't know?", Percy guessed, but Piper shook her head.

"Lord Zeus and Lord Hades, plus Lady Persephone know. Percy, you and Annabeth need to see Rachel, like, now! The only reason that would have happened would be if SHE was listening and now knows.", Piper said, unlocking the door and shoving the daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon towards the Big House.

With a quick, "Hi, Chiron!", the two rushed up to Rachel's room, knocking as they caught their breath.

"Hey, Percy, how's school? Hello, Annabeth, long time no see. So, what's the question today?", Rachel asked as she let them in.

"How can we prevent Lady Artemis from killing and/or maiming Nico and Thalia?", Annabeth asked a bit timidly as the sky grew darker still.

Rachel went into her trance and a prophecy filled Annabeth and Percy's minds.

_"Hades hath no fury like a goddess scorned_

_ Daughter of Zeus and Son of Hades, be warned_

_ Son of the Sea and Daughter of the Owl, take 21_

_ To the place where one can find both Africa and the Land of the Rising Sun_

_ Four shall go, six shall return_

_ The two that join the Sky and Underworld must learn_

_ Of the Quest they seek in a hurried fashion_

_ For the Silver shall hunt the result of passion_

_ The young Angel shall mend the bond torn by pride_

_ As once more, Olympus shall be forced to take a side…"_

"Okay, what the Hades did I say to make you two look like fish out of water, no pun intended, Percy?", Rachel asked as she saw the looks on their faces.

Annabeth repeated the prophecy, causing Rachel to blink rapidly.

"CHIRON!", the redhead yelled, only for the centaur to appear in the door moments later.

"Yes, Rachel?", the old centaur asked.

"Actually, it's us that have a question. Where did Nico and Thalia go on their quest?", Percy asked, confused by the prophecy.

"Orlando, Florida, but I don't see how that can help you with whatever it is you've done now.", Chiron said, only for Annabeth to tell him, and Rachel, exactly what happened.

"I always knew Thalia had guts.", Rachel muttered just as Percy had a proverbial light bulb go off over his head.

"They're in Disney World!", he cried out suddenly.

"That actually makes sense, Seaweed Brain. Animal Kingdom and Epcot have Africa and Japan themed areas. 21 means we have to take Blackjack, as he's a Pegasus, but that's all I've got.", Annabeth replied, though not entirely truthfully as her hand rested on her abdomen, kissing Percy on the cheek, much to Rachel's disgust.

"Then you must hurry. I trust you haven't unpacked yet, so go on and get going! You mustn't waist time!", Chiron said, ushering the blonde and onyx haired young adults out of the room.

Back in Orlando…

The sky had gone dark, causing most of the animals to go to sleep and the park to close early. Nico and Thalia shadow traveled back to their hotel, forgetting the car completely.

"Either she found out or my dad saw my phone bill again!", Thalia said, knowing both were horrible possibilities.

"Thals, I think it may have been the phone bill. You know how your dad can be about your constant texting.", Nico said, making the last part into a joke.

"I hope you're right.", she replied, though it was muffled as she had buried her head in his chest.

"Well, as we can't find my sister in the dark, want to watch a movie?", he asked, Thalia shrugging in reply.

Thalia grabbed the remote and turned _Burlesque_ on again, before finding a, at least to her, comfortable spot in Nico's lap. Not that Nico would admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the movie, and not just because Thalia had decided to sing along with every song.

"How did you even see this movie in the first place?", Nico asked during Ali's audition.

"One of the other hunters snuck it into our camp a few months ago, and we watch it every Friday night while Artemis is out driving the moon chariot.", Thalia answered just as the microwave dinged, signaling her popcorn was ready.

"And in this case 'we' means?", Nico asked, knowing that even if they were technically older than her, Thalia would not let the younger girls watch the movie.

"All of us over the age of thirteen biologically.", Thalia answered almost mechanically as the movie progressed, as if she heard the question a lot.

When Thalia remained in Nico's lap through "Tough Lover", Nico knew what he had to do. He leaned in and started placing kissed down Thalia's neck. The huntress turned and her lips met Nico's. Nico attempted to pull away and ask Thalia is she was ever going to get the popcorn, or if she could move for a moment so he could get it, but for a girl with such a small frame, Thalia kept him in his seat. The kiss progressed into, well, how about this: Nico and Thalia did not finish Burlesque that night, nor did Thalia get her popcorn from the microwave. In fact, they were so involved with one another, they did not even notice the figure disappearing in a soft pink light.

In New York…

"Percy, what do you think Rachel meant by 'Four shall go'?", Annabeth asked.

"I would think it would mean me, you, Nico, and Thalia.", Percy responded.

"That's what I was thinking, but what might it mean about six returning?", Annabeth said, wondering aloud.

"Maybe we'll find another half-blood we have to bring back, not just Nico's sister. I mean, you never know with Oracles.", Percy shrugged, remembering how his first prophecy played out.

Annabeth accepted this, but a part of her thought there was more to what Rachel had said. Percy's first prophecy had seemed pretty straight foreword when he got it, but it had turned out Luke had been the person he thought of as a friend that betrayed him.

With this still on her mind, Annabeth climbed on Blackjack's back, wrapped her arms around Percy's waist, and the two flew off, Florida bound.

Orlando…

Thalia woke the next morning, and the memories of the night before inundated her brain. She let out a loud gasp and began crying, waking Nico. The son of Hades also remembered the night's events, so he just wrapped his arms around the sobbing daughter of Zeus, silently praying somehow, Artemis would be distracted.

As this occurred, a tapping sound came from the living room window. Nico pulled on his underwear and sleep pants before running to see what was causing the noise, Stygian iron sword in hand. He sighed in relief as he saw it was just Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy, Annabeth, oh hey, guys!", Nico said loudly, alerting Thalia, who hurriedly got dressed.

"Hey, Nico, we just thought we'd drop by and help you on your quest.", Percy said, though it was rather unconvincing.

"Actually, Thalia and I've got everything under control.", Nico said, not meeting Percy or Annabeth's eyes.

"Hey, Nico, I'm done, you can go get dressed now. Oh, hey guys!", Thalia said as she entered the room, trying to act as if nothing was going on.

"I'll be back in a few minutes.", Nico said as he went back into the bedroom, hurriedly dressing.

"So, have you had any luck finding her?", Annabeth asked as Nico reentered the room, disrupting the awkward silence.

"No, but what's the real reason you're here?", Thalia asked, not falling for Annabeth and Percy's innocent act.

"Piper told us about you two, and we think Lady Artemis may have heard us. We have to find your sister, Nico, and get back to Camp Half-blood.", Percy said, cringing slightly.

"I had the idea before we started searching yesterday, but I didn't tell you because I knew how much you wanted to search for her. We can use an Iris Message to see where she's at, then, Nico, you can shadow travel to her and bring her back to us.", Thalia said, her electric blue eyes filled with panic and worry.

Nico did as instructed and looked ready to laugh as he swiped through the message.

"Where is she?", Thalia questioned with a smile.

"She's in the China pavilion at Epcot.", Nico said, sending them all into a fit of laughter.

"Give me about ten minutes.", he said before shadow traveling out.

True to his word, Nico returned in ten minutes with a small, pale, china doll of a girl in his arms. She had hair as black as coal, eyes as dark as night, and skin white as snow. She was, rather appropriately dressed in a Snow White dress, though she looked a bit uncomfortable in it.

"Tempe, these are my friends. Guys, this is my sister, Temperance.", Nico said, setting Temperance on her feet, clad in child sized converse.

"I'm Percy Jackson.", Percy said, kneeling down to her level.

"I'm Annabeth, Percy's wife.", Annabeth said, much to the shock of Nico and Thalia.

"When did this happen?", the daughter of Zeus roared.

"We're sorry we weren't able to invite you, but it was sudden. My mother got all upset when Percy and I moved in together, so we were given the ultimatum: get married or get separate apartments.", Annabeth said, getting a nod of understanding from her best friend.

"I'm Thalia. It's nice to meet you.", Thalia said, giving the girl a small smile.

"You're pretty!", Temperance said, smiling back for the first time.

Thalia looked at Nico, razing and eyebrow. Nico went a light shade of pink and mumbled something the others did not understand. Thalia giggled lightly at her boyfriend, and then she turned to the small girl.

"Thank you, Temperance.", she said with a smile.

"Okay, we need to get out of here.", Nico said quickly, fighting through his slight embarrassment.

"How? We left the car at Animal Kingdom!", Thalia snapped, worried because she now knew it was definitely Artemis who was angry.

"Well, that's where I come in.", said a voice from behind them.

"Persephone?", Nico asked upon seeing the goddess.

"A car is waiting for you out front. Percy, you know I have no ill-will towards you, but Annabeth is driving. Nico, your father needs to talk to you.", Persephone said, handing car keys to the daughter of Athena.

"Yes, Persephone.", Nico said with a sigh, turning to Thalia.

"Thalia, I'm trusting you to keep her safe, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I want you to promise me that you'll listen to Annabeth and Kelp Face. I know you don't want to, but I don't know when I'll make it back. My dad may know something I don't. I assume Percy and Annabeth have heard a prophecy of some sort.", Nico said, turning to the two aforementioned demi-gods.

Annabeth recited the prophecy, making Nico disappear into the shadows without warning.

"Thalia, where did Nico go?", Temperance asked, terror gracing her small, doll-like features.

"I'll tell you in the car.", Thalia said as she grabbed the two backpacks from the bedroom.

Persephone zapped herself away, most likely to Demeter who would be waiting for her. As she did so, the demi-gods ran out of the room, into the elevator, and out of the hotel. Thalia saw a man at the counter turn, nod, and wink at her. Seeing his electric blue eyes, she knew it was her father, Lord Zeus.

In the parking lot, Annabeth pressed the unlock button on the keychain, and they moved towards the borrowed car.

"Okay, Annabeth, drive!", Percy cried out as soon as they were all buckled up.

Annabeth drove straight through lunch, and she did not stop until dinner, giving Thalia plenty of time to explain anything Nico had forgotten, and giving Percy time to take a nap. As for dinner, Annabeth stopped at a small diner somewhere in South Carolina.

"Thalia, are you Nico's girlfriend?", Temperance asked as she and Thalia waited in the car for Percy and Annabeth who were paying the bill.

"Yeah, I sure am.", Thalia answered, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her chest by finally saying that out loud.

"Well, I guess I'm okay with that.", Temperance said, though mostly to herself.

"And what exactly does that mean?", Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been through a lot of foster homes, and I've had a lot of foster siblings. Nico is my flesh and blood brother, well half-brother, and he's the first one whose girlfriend that I actually like.", Temperance said shrugging.

"I'm glad I have your approval.", Thalia joked, thinking she might actually like this kid.

The two dissolved into giggles, freaking out Percy as he got into the driver's seat.

"You two didn't rig the car to explode did you?", he asked.

"Why would we do that is we're in the car?", Temperance asked, rolling her eyes.

"She is so related to Nico.", Percy mumbled, starting the car.

Percy drove to the closest gas station, filled up the gas tank, and got back on the interstate, driving until dawn. Thalia, who had been asleep until Percy had changed the radio to a Top 40 station, checked her watch.

"Kelp Face, it's almost seven. We need to stop for breakfast.", she said to her, not that she would admit this in front of Tyson, favorite cousin.

"I know that, which is why I'm stopping in a few minutes when we reach the next exit. Is IHOP okay with you?", Percy replied, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let me wake Temperance up, but be prepared. If she's anything like her brother is in the morning, this could get ugly.", Thalia said, remembering the time Percy woke Nico up before eight A.M.

Percy apparently remembered that too, because he winced slightly. Thalia just shook her head and placed her hand on Temperance's shoulder, sending a gentle shock through it.

"What was that!", the girl exclaimed as she woke.

"I'm sorry, but it was the quickest way to wake you up. We're stopping for breakfast in a few minutes.", Thalia said, biting her lip as she remembered Temperance was still in the Snow White dress.

"What?", Temperance asked, noticing Thalia still looking at her.

Thalia pulled her Death-to-Barbie t-shirt out of her backpack along with a long, blue and gray ribbon from Annabeth's bag. She then gestured for Temperance to move to the center seat, which the girl did without question.

"We need to create an outfit for you. Where is your brother when I actually need him for something?", Thalia asked, only for Nico to shadow travel into the seat on Temperance's left.

"What?", he asked upon seeing the look on Thalia's face.

"That was a rhetorical question.", Thalia said, confusing the son of Hades.

"She asked where you were when she needed you.", Temperance told her brother with a laugh.

"Oh. So, what do you need?", Nico asked, looking over the girl's head and at his girlfriend.

"Could you please manipulate the shadows so no one can see inside the back of the car? She can't go out in that dress.", Thalia asked, nodding towards the yellow dress on the girl.

"Sure.", Nico replied, putting his son of Hades powers to good use.

As Thalia got Temperance out of the dress, she saw the girl had on a pair of blue shorts. This helped her with the idea forming in her mind. She put the Death-to-Barbie t-shirt on the child and tied the ribbon around her waist like a belt. She then made the shirt plume over the ribbon, showing the ends of the blue shorts.

"Perfect!", Thalia cheered, knowing that Piper had rubbed off on her too much.

"Is that all?", Nico asked, looking from his girlfriend to his sister.

"No, keep the shadows manipulated for a moment, please?", Thalia responded, batting her eyelashes the way Piper taught her, while silently cursing said daughter of Aphrodite.

Nico did so without question, wondering what his beloved girlfriend was about to do. His question, however, was answered when Thalia pulled another t-shirt out of her backpack. It was black and had flower in a flower pot and had Green Day written on the flower pot in green. Thalia pulled off her shirt, exposing her black lace bra. Nico blushed and nearly let the shadows drop, but Thalia raised her eyebrow and he looked away. Thalia smiled to herself as she pulled on her Green Day shirt and stuffed the dress and the gray t-shirt into her backpack.

"Nico, can you stay with us for breakfast?", Temperance asked, hugging her big brother as he released the shadows from his power.

"Sure I can, Tempe. Perce, Annabeth, we need to talk.", Nico replied, hugging the child back.

In the restaurant, Nico pulled Annabeth aside.

"Have you felt sick lately?", he asked.

"Maybe, but what does that have anything to do with getting back to Camp without getting killed?", she replied, looking at Nico questioningly.

"I went to a meeting with my dad, a special meeting Lord Zeus called. Your mom was there and she said something about you, something I wasn't sure if you knew.", Nico told the blonde demi-god.

"What did my mother say?", Annabeth asked, truly curious.

"Annabeth, you should tell Percy this ASAP. Your mom said she'd talked to Aphrodite and Hecate. Annabeth, you're-", but the daughter of Athena knew what he was about to say and cut him off.

"I'm not telling Percy until we get back to Camp. He'll keep me from doing anything for the rest of the quest. It's not like I can't handle myself.", Annabeth said, her hand over her abdomen.

"As long as you plan on telling him.", Nico said with a shrug.

"What does that mean?", Annabeth asked.

"Well, if you go a few months, say seven, without saying anything, Percy is smart enough to notice something. I assume you haven't cheated on him, so it's got to be his, right?", Nico replied, making Annabeth gape at him.

"I most certainly have not cheated on Percy!", she hissed lowly.

"I know that. This is why you should tell him.", Nico sing-songed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked Nico upside the head. She knew what she was doing. After all, Athena always has a plan, right?

A/N: Okay, this is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but school started back today for me. I finished this up after attempting to read an article in Spanish for school, so if there are few to no mistakes, then this is incredible. R&R, please!


	3. Thalia Quits, and Artemis has a Headache

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney World, or Green Day. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

After breakfast, during which Nico told the others all he had learned about Artemis and what she'd been up to, Percy paid the bill and the group got back into the car. As Annabeth drove, Nico brought up the last thing he had learned.

"Oh, yeah, Artemis was busy while we all fled Florida. My dad apparently 'accidentally' let a hellhound loose yesterday morning. It ran towards where Camp Artemis was set up. So she has no clue about most everything that happened. So, um, no one mention anything and we should be good for about a month. She lost a few hunters in the fight, so she'll be even more eager to recruit more of them. Look, I've got to get back to my dad. Call me when you get back to Camp.", Nico said, hugging Temperance, smiling at Thalia and Annabeth, and nodding to Percy before shadow traveling out.

After Nico's departure, the ride back to New York was quiet. Temperance had Annabeth's iPod, Percy had fallen asleep, and Thalia read a book as Annabeth drove.

Two hours after leaving IHOP, they had arrived at Half-blood Hill. Thalia lead Temperance over the boundaries and Percy and Annabeth followed soon after. The three took the child to see Chiron, then Percy and Annabeth went to the Poseidon cabin, most likely for Annabeth to tell Percy what Nico has told her. Thalia wandered off to the Zeus cabin, lying on her bunk, well, her temporary bunk, and singing along to Green Day.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, only waking when the sound of giggling reached her ears. Opening her eyes, she could see two forms in the bedroom opposite hers. Rolling her eyes at her brother, Thalia went to the Artemis cabin. There, she was greeted by the goddess herself.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing here? You, my Lady, almost never come to Camp Half-blood!", Thalia questioned, scared for her life.

"I came to collect you a bit early. We were attacked by a hellhound yesterday, which my uncle ever so smoothly accidentally let out. He apologized for it, and he is a man, so I forgave him, but just this once. We lost several hunters, so we're recruiting more girls. I need my first lieutenant to train them.", Artemis said with a small smile.

"Could I just stay until after breakfast, to say goodbye to my friends?", Thalia asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I guess you can, as I must finish my nightly task. I shall return tomorrow after breakfast.", Artemis replied, zapping herself out of the cabin.

Letting out a breath she did not realize she had been holding, Thalia ran to the Hades cabin, letting herself in and running up to Nico's room. There he was, asleep, still completely dressed. Smiling to herself, Thalia walked over and tried to gently wake him up.

"Nico, wake up. You can't go to sleep just yet.", she whispered, only for him to mumble something and turn over on his side.

"Nicky, please, for me?", she pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't call me Ni- never mind, Thals.", Nico started to say, but changed his statement when he realized she had been who called him "Nicky", his most dreaded nickname.

"Artemis was in the cabin when I went in there. She hasn't said anything about Florida, only the hellhound. She wanted me to leave now, but I struck a deal with her. Now she's making me leave after breakfast to train the new girls.", Thalia said sadly, laying down on Nico's left side, glad the Hades cabin was the first cabin to have a separate room for the cabin's current counselor.

"I guess you want to talk about the other night. Well, I mean, what happened during the movie.", Nico said as he wrapped Thalia in his arms.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, mostly because if Artemis finds out, I'll be dead. You'll have to come and visit me, illegally, in Elysium.", Thalia replied, snuggling closer to Nico.

"I think things got out of control because of Aphrodite.", Nico mumbled, not sure which goddess annoyed/upset him more.

"I just said I didn't want to talk about it. I never said I didn't like it.", Thalia whispered, smirking slightly.

"Oh really?", he asked, smirking as well.

"Nico, as much as I enjoyed the other night, we can't have a repeat tonight. Temperance needs you to be her big brother and be there for her if she needs you tonight. She's in a strange new place with people she barely knows.", she said, knowing that she had to be sensible for the sake of the little girl down the hall.

"Fine, but, if you're leaving in the morning, would you just stay with me tonight?", he asked, not letting go of her.

"I'll stay, mostly because I fled my own cabin out of terror.", Thalia replied, shuddering.

"What happened?", Nico asked worriedly.

"My brother and Piper were on his half of the cabin when I woke up, so you can imagine what was going on.", Thalia told him, shuddering again.

"Yeah, don't want to think about that. New topic, Annabeth is pregnant.", Nico said, changing the subject from Jason and Piper's…_activities_.

"She is?", Thalia asked, looking up at Nico.

"Yeah, Athena mentioned it while she was yelling at Poseidon at the emergency meeting. She blamed him for this because Percy's his son.", Nico answered, smiling at the memory of the meeting.

"I hope the kid has her intelligence.", was Thalia's only reply.

"I'm sure Athena will see to that. After all, not that's she'll admit it in front of her whole cabin, but we all know who her favorite child is.", Nico said, yawning.

"Nicky, let's just go to sleep.", Thalia said, closing her eyes as she yawned too.

"Okay, Thals, and I don't like getting called Nicky.", but the daughter of Zeus was already asleep.

The next morning, Nico woke to someone poking him in his side. Opening his eyes, he saw his china doll of a sister.

"What, Tempe?", he asked tiredly.

"Percy and Annie came by and said you have to get up for breakfast.", she said, but she looked almost dead on her feet as she spoke, no pun intended.

"Does she actually let you call her Annie?", Nico asked, confused.

"Yep, and she said I'm the only one who can!", Temperance answered smugly.

Nico rolled his eyes and sat up, or at least tried to. Thalia was still asleep with her head on his chest.

"Thals, time to wake up. We only have about two hours until Artemis comes to get you.", he whispered in her ear, making her wake up, but not happily.

"Don't remind me of that!", she snapped, sitting up.

"Sorry, but I don't like this anymore than you do.", Nico replied, draping his arm across her shoulders.

Temperance climbed onto the bed and looked at Thalia, then hugged her.

"Don't go!", she cried out, her dark eyes meeting Thalia's electric blue ones.

"I'll be back soon, Temperance, so don't worry. I don't plan on being gone long. If you want, I'll let you keep the t-shirt.", Thalia said softly, unable to help feeling attached to the child she had brought to Camp Half-blood.

"Really?", Temperance asked, blinking rapidly.

"Really, so how about we go back to my cabin, and then we'll meet Nico at the pavilion for breakfast?", Thalia replied, getting her answer in the form of Temperance's rapid nods.

Thalia got up and pulled on her converse before leading Temperance to the Zeus cabin. There they met Piper, who was sitting on Thalia's bed, looking positively gleeful.

"Okay, Pipsqueak, what's up?", she asked the daughter of Aphrodite.

"First, don't call me that. Second, Drew's going with you when you leave with Artemis. My mom told her that she had to stop trying to steal Percy from Annabeth because Annabeth is hormonal and could possibly kill her if she tried anything. She's not joining the hunt, but Lady Artemis is taking her to Seattle to stay with her dad.", Piper said, smiling wider than should have been possible.

"Well, as Annabeth is pregnant, of course she would kill Drew!", Thalia laughed, imagining the blonde slaughtering the Asian.

"I take it that's the reason Percy looks both worried and excited this morning.", Piper replied, laughing as well.

"Nico told me Athena was not too happy, but took her anger out on Poseidon. By the way, this is Nico's sister, Temperance. Tempe, this is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and my bother's girlfriend. Is Jason already at breakfast?", Thalia replied, not seeing her brother.

"Yeah, and he's also leaving for Camp Jupiter this afternoon. Reyna called last night. It was NOT pleasant.", Piper said, growling out the last part.

"I left when you two got in last night, so I expect Reyna wasn't very happy with what she saw.", Thalia said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, she was angry. I was furious, though. He chose me, so she should just give up! I need to find a way to take care of my anger.", Piper said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you could take Tempe shopping. She needs a whole new wardrobe.", Thalia offered, smiling at the teenage girl she knew would be her sister-in-law.

"That might do it!", Piper cheered, looking at the eight year old for conformation.

"Okay, I guess.", Temperance replied, not caring too much about shopping.

Breakfast was over too soon for Thalia's liking, but she found herself on the beach with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Temperance, Jason, and Piper. They sat in a circle as Katie Gardner, Travis and Conner Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, and Chris Rodriguez came over.

"Hey, guys, what's up?", Katie asked as they all sat down, frowning at being forced between Travis and Percy, mainly at being next to Travis.

"We have no idea!", Temperance said dramatically, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, Temperance, Chiron needs you at the Big House.", Grover said, running up to the group.

"Okay, bye every one!", she yelled behind her as she walked off with Grover, who then walked from the Big House to where Juniper was.

"So, now that Nico's sister's gone, no offense, but she's only eight, how about we play Truth or Dare?", Conner asked with a smile.

"But I was going to suggest we play Bullfrog!", Travis exclaimed, pouting.

"Well, not everyone knows Bullfrog, so we should play Truth or Dare, Travis.", Katie said, moving between the brothers that now refused to look at one another.

"Be lucky Katie's between us, or else, I'd probably slap you right now, Conner.", Travis said, glaring at his brother.

"Of course, because you'd never even consider physically harming Katie.", Conner said, rolling his eyes at Travis.

"Shut up, Conner!", the now red Travis snapped.

Katie raised an eyebrow, but everyone else simply shook their heads. Had Travis really realized that he had a crush on Katie? They all hoped so, because everyone sitting in the circle wanted Piper to just charmspeak them into making out or something.

"Okay, I'm going first, since I could be leaving Camp at any moment. Travis, truth or dare?", Thalia asked, turning to the scarlet son of Hermes.

"Dare.", he said confidently, not realizing what Thalia had in mind.

"Fine, I dare you to tell us, just our group, why you would never hurt Katie.", Thalia said innocently, holding onto Nico's hand.

"Seriously, Thalia?", Travis asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep!", she said with a smirk.

"You don't hurt the one you love most, especially when you don't even know if your loved one loves you back.", he stated firmly, causing Katie's jaw to drop.

"Thalia, Artemis is here to get us.", Drew said, walking up with a weary glance at Annabeth.

"I'm coming! I've got to get my backpack from the Zeus cabin.", Thalia told the Asian girl, shooing her away.

Drew walked off, not noticing Thalia turn to Nico.

"I'll be back as soon as I've trained the new recruits. I did enjoy the other day, all of it. Bye, Nicky.", she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Love ya, Thals.", he replied, hugging her as he checked over her shoulder to make sure Artemis was not there.

She smiled, hugged her other friends, knowing if Artemis was planning on sending her to Hades, she may as well go all the way.

Thalia then left, only to find Artemis trying to recruit Temperance. Anger filled Thalia at the sight of this. Temperance was four years younger than Bianca was when she joined, and Bianca was never ready for the responsibility of being in the hunt.

"Lady Artemis, please leave her. Tempe is only eight, and we must not forget what happened the last time you recruited a daughter of Hades. Tempe, go find Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. Piper might take you shopping later, so be prepared. She is a daughter of Aphrodite.", Thalia said, her voice softening as she spoke to the child.

"Yes, well, we should be off. Drew is to be in Seattle, and you must being training the new hunters.", Artemis said, extending her arm to Thalia.

With one last look at Camp Half-blood, Thalia knew she would dread the next few weeks.

As the weeks went by, Thalia trained the new hunters all day, every day. One Friday night, about three weeks after her return, the hunters brought it to Thalia's attention that they had not watched _Burlesque _since before she had left. Thalia relented, as long as the forever thirteen and under hunters were in bed and asleep.

As they watched the movie, Thalia felt a bit nauseous. She got up, went to her tent, went into her private bathroom, and promptly vomited. This happened to scare her. She was an immortal now, so she was not expecting any illness to affect her. She bit her lip and pulled out a single golden drachma.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Lord Apollo.", she said clearly, knowing her brother, no matter how obnoxious he could be, was her best option at the moment.

"Thalia?", the god said as he came into view in the message.

"Could you, would you, please do you favorite little sister a favor?", she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"What is it?", Apollo asked, the look on the teen's face enough to make him forget about his awful, I mean wonderful haikus. (A/N: If I were a demi-god, I'd be a daughter of Apollo, so I may be a bit partial to him.)

"First, is Artemis still in the skies?", she asked quickly.

"Yes, and I know this goes against everything I'm supposed to do, but I know the question you plan to ask, and the answer is yes. You need to get out of there. I'll contact Will and you contact Nico. I won't tell dad until you do.", Apollo replied, ending the call.

Thalia hurried to her desk and penned a letter, knowing she had no other options. However, she didn't finish the letter until dawn, meaning Artemis was back. Yawning, Thalia started to drift off to sleep, but not before Artemis came in.

"Thalia, I know you're asleep, but just know that I asked you to be my first lieutenant because you're my favorite sister. Please don't tell Athena that. I keep more of a distance from the hunters, but you're my sister. I love you, Thalia. You are my only sister not infatuated with the male species, the only sensible one!", she hear the goddess whisper, but with a laugh.

Artemis went to her own tent, then to sleep herself, only to wake with a letter on her bedside table. It was from Thalia.

_Dear Artemis,_

_I know you are probably wondering where I went t since I'm not here at Camp Artemis, but I have something back at Camp Half-blood I have to finish. I know you think I abandoned you, but I just couldn't stay with you any longer. I heard you last night, and it pained me then and pains me now to know I let you down and betrayed you._

_You see, Artemis, I have a guy that loves me, and I love him. He's never going to hurt me, mostly because he swore to Dad's face that if he did hurt me in anyway, Dad you kill him. I know you probably would want the honors, but he's the son of Hades, so he isn't bothered too much by death. Nico treats me well, and he's more protective of me than Dad can be over Athena!_

_Lastly, if you want to talk things over, I'll be on Olympus next month to see Apollo about…something. Don't worry, Artemis, it's nothing bad._

_ Love, _

_ Thalia, your (probably no longer) Favorite Sister_

_P.S. Let the girls continue to watch __Burlesque__, but only those biologically frozen at 14 and up. They love it and it does show girl power._

Artemis sat there in shock. Thalia's silver circlet was on the nightstand as well. She really had gone. Artemis could not, would not believe it. What would she tell the girls? How could Thalia do this to her? Had Aphrodite not made a promise to not meddle with the hunter's supposedly non-existent love lives?

"I didn't do it this time! I may have given them a little push to the next level a few weeks ago, but I didn't match them up!", she heard the goddess of Love screech from behind her.

"If you didn't then who did?", Artemis asked, turning to see Aphrodite.

"They did. I thought I would be destroyed if I would have done it. Athena nearly slit my throat for what I did to Percebeth.", Aphrodite said calmly, though she did so while rubbing her neck.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait until she's on Olympus. I want to give her time to think things through, and I still need to process this. Could you please leave?", Artemis said, rubbing her temples as she sat at her desk.

Meanwhile, at Camp Half-blood…

"Thalia, what's going on? You said we needed to talk.", Nico asked his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her as she woke.

"I quit. I left Artemis a letter, called you, and when we got back here, to your cabin, we went to sleep.", she told him, biting her lip nervously.

"There's more, isn't there?", he asked, seeing the look on Thalia's face.

"Nico, do you remember that night in Orlando?" he shook his head yes, "Well, I talked to Apollo last night, and I'm pregnant.", she told him in an almost whisper.

"Really?", he asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, so are you happy or upset?", Thalia asked back.

"I'm incredibly happy. Don't you ever doubt that I love you, and I promise I will, always will, love the both of you. Don't doubt that.", Nico replied in a soft voice, locking eyes with Thalia and holding her gaze.

A/N: A bit out there, and a lot going on, I know. It was a horrible chapter, but I had to make the story progress. Bullfrog is not Leap Frog, it's a hand game. An old friend of mine taught me in 7th grade.

Shout out to one of the guest reviewers: To the person who entered as Guest and left this: _Hmm...keep writing._

_It's kind of different from other Thalico story._

_In a good way._, Thanks. I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it. R&R, please!


	4. Aphrodite's Daughters Aggravate Thalia

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney World, or Green Day. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

As Thalia and Nico sat talking, screaming could be heard outside. Curious, the two hurriedly got ready for the day and ran outside. There, Thalia saw Jason holding back Piper, who was glaring at a girl about their age with long braided hair, dressed in a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt, and black converse.

"Reyna.", Nico whispered to Thalia, who had not actually met the Roman demi-god.

Thalia nodded and watched, prepared to strike if Reyna made one wrong move.

"Why are you even here?", Piper yelled, trying to get free.

"Jason, you are a Roman, so you should not be near this Greek camp. We must go!", Reyna yelled back, showing no signs of noticing Piper.

Jason did not move, then, he saw his sister by the Hades cabin. Thalia nodded to him, but then returned her gaze to Reyna, devising a plan.

"Oh, Reyna!", she called, distracting the dark haired girl.

"Yes?", Reyna growled.

"It's Saturday, so why don't you stay for a while. I'm Jason's sister, Thalia. I'd like to know you better.", Thalia said in a fake sweet voice.

"Okay, I guess.", Reyna replied, falling right into Thalia's trap.

Nico had to hand it to Thalia. Her plan had worked. It was nearly four o'clock when Artemis had shown up looking for her former First Lieutenant. She had brought the rest of the hunt with her, Phoebe nearest to her looking superior with the silver circlet on her head.

"Welcome, Lady Artemis. I do hope you and your hunters are well.", Chiron said diplomatically, knowing we'd have to have a Capture the Flag game, even though we had just played last night.

"We have lost a sister, Chiron. Thalia quit last night. She said she would be here.", Artemis said, Chiron not quivering under her glare.

"She is speaking with a Roman demi-god who came to visit us this morning. I trust your girls want to play the traditional Capture the Flag game?", Chiron asked, smiling to himself.

"Yes, will someone explain Capture the Flag to the newer recruits who have never played it.", Artemis ordered, walking off to find Thalia.

She did, and aforementioned girl stood at once.

"I thought I said I'd talk with you next month!", she snapped, her hand on her stomach.

"You did, but I need to take your immortality back.", Artemis said calmly, laying her hand on Thalia's head.

The now mortal teenager collapsed, but only momentarily. She stood up weakly, and glared at her half-sister.

"You better not have done anything to my child!", she hissed, lighting sparking off her body.

"I did nothing to- Wait, your what?", Artemis growled, enraged at the revelation.

"You heard me.", Thalia replied, slightly out of breath.

Not giving Artemis a chance to do anything more, she ran towards the Big House where her boyfriend stood, talking to Percy, and she ran straight into Nico's arms.

"She's taken my immortality, but she also found out about the baby.", she said before fainting.

Nico carried her inside and to Chiron. The centaur looked worried.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Well, Artemis took her immortality, and then Thalia told her about… Well, I don't know if you know about why she quit.", Nico said, just as Thalia started to stir.

"I only told Apollo, you, and Artemis.", she said, though it was muffled as her head was in Nico's chest.

"Nico, carry her to her cabin, let her rest. We need her for Capture the Flag tonight. We have to win at least one game against the hunters!", Chiron said.

"No. She can't go to the Zeus cabin. Reyna came by and tried to force Jason to leave with her. Thalia got her away from Piper, who she was attempting to probably maim or seriously injure, and Jason was with Piper. With what could be going on, for instance, sex murder, fighting, I don't want her in there. It could be detrimental to the-her health.", Nico said firmly, noticing Thalia was asleep.

"I'll check on those three, you can let her rest here.", Chiron sighed, leaving the room.

Thalia woke about twenty minutes later, smiling as she saw Nico in an armchair, reading a book.

"What are you reading?", she asked, making him jump.

"Oh, it's _The Outsiders_, and I really haven't been reading. How do you feel?", he asked, closing the book and moving over to where Thalia sat on the couch.

"I feel great. I guess we should tell Chiron. Wait, where's Tempe?", she asked, looking for the eight year old.

"My dad wanted to talk her about why she was stuck in the foster system and why he never helped her. She's in the Underworld temporarily.", Nico said, pulling Thalia into his arms as she sat up.

"Oh, well, did Artemis bring the hunters with her?", Thalia asked.

"Yeah, and Chiron wants you to play in the Capture the Flag game." , Nico said, scowling.

"Good. I'm going to make sure we win.", Thalia said with an odd look in her eyes.

"As long as you don't get hurt.", Nico told her, getting a half-hearted hit on the shoulder.

"Do you honestly think I'd endanger the life of our child or myself?", she asked him, smiling as she said, 'our child', but seemed to add herself in as a last thought.

"Of course I don't. I just worry about things like death because I can feel it when someone dies. I really don't want to feel you dying, either of you, so I'll probably worry about you no matter what.", Nico said with a smile, not noticing the centaur in the doorway.

"Did I hear correctly?", Chiron asked, hoping, praying, he had not.

"Yes, Chiron, you did. I'm pregnant, Nico's the father, and I plan on taking the hunters down tonight.", Thalia said, suddenly feeling sad at the look of disappointment in Chiron's eyes.

"You should go and get ready for the game. However, I will have to alert your fathers.", Chiron replied, only for Thalia to shake her head.

"We planed on telling them separately tomorrow. It's better they here it from us, and that way, you stay away from harm.", she told him, getting a nod of approval.

"Thanks, Chiron!", Thalia said with a smile, dragging Nico out of the room.

At six o'clock, the game started. Percy was guarding the Camp's flag by the creek with Conner. Percy, however, had Annabeth's Yankee's cap, as she couldn't play, so he was guarding the flag, invisible, with Riptide at his side.

Nico and Thalia were in the shadows, not a wise place for the hunters to attack them at. The others were spread out randomly, determined not to loose a 57th game in a row.

The game started, and the Hunters descended upon the campers like mad hounds, but the campers fought back. Thalia saw one of the hunters nearly miss Will Solace with her blade and ran forward to help. The girl, she saw, was Phoebe, now First Lieutenant. Phoebe aimed at Thalia, only for a skeleton soldier to block her.

Nico stood in the shadows, manipulating his army of the dead, not willing to let anything or anyone harm his girlfriend and child.

Thalia slipped passed Phoebe and ran into the Hunters' territory. She could see the flag, perched in the crevice of a high rock.

"Damn it!", she swore under her breath.

"Need some help?", she heard a voice ask.

"Travis, Katie, it's up there!", she hissed, turning to face the daughter of Demeter and son of Hermes.

"I'll be right back.", Travis replied, sneaking up onto the rock.

Just as he grabbed the flag, the Hunters appeared and began attacking them. Katie and Thalia fought as Travis hurried off, handing the flag to Chris, who ran off into the trees. Travis then returned to Katie's side and fought the Hunters with the daughter of Demeter and daughter of Zeus.

Out of nowhere, Thalia felt a blade in her side. She looked down and saw a small amount of blood. Panicking, Thalia ran to Chiron, who, as usual, was serving as referee and field medic. He had Annabeth patch her up, and then Thalia ran off to where the army of the dead was nearly slaughtering the Hunters.

"Nico, we're fine!", she cried to him, making him drop the army.

"What's that?", he asked as the sound of joyful shouting came from behind them.

"WE WON!", Percy's voice came.

"Perce, you're still wearing the Yankee's cap.", Thalia told him, placing a hand on her side, pain pulsing from her injury.

"That's it, you're going to the infirmary.", Nico said, grabbing Thalia's wrist and shadow traveling off.

The next day, all anyone could talk about was not loosing the 57th game in a row. Thalia said it was all because of the skeleton army of the dead. Percy, however, disagreed and said it was Piper taking her anger at Reyna out on the Hunters.

Reyna was another issue. Chiron had talked her into leaving Camp Half-blood just before the game. Of course, she only agreed because Jason and Piper had bolted the Zeus cabin door shut. Reyna thought one thing while Thalia knew another.

Piper had broken down in tears and asked Jason to Iris Message Thalia for her. Seeing Piper's eyes change color so fast was unsettling to Thalia. At this point, they had been a deep bloody red.

_"Piper, what's wrong?", Thalia had asked._

_ "I hate her!", Piper spat, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_ "Pipes, calm down. Take a deep breath and count to ten.", Thalia warned, not expecting to hear the word hate come out of the mouth of a child of the love goddess._

_ Piper did as told, and her eyes mellowed from red to dark brown. She blinked the tears away, drying her cheeks with the end of her jacket sleeve._

_ "Better?", Thalia asked, smiling at the daughter of Aphrodite._

_ "Yeah. How are you so good at calming people down?", Piper asked, smiling back._

_ "I don't know. It's just natural after being in charge of the Hunt while Artemis was away.", Thalia said as Apollo appeared behind her._

_ "Hey, Sis, we have to set up your appointment. I don't want my niece or nephew to be affected by you loosing your immortality.", the god said before noticing the Iris Message._

_ "Thalia, please tell me our brother did not just say you're pregnant!", Jason cried out, causing even Piper to remember he was still there._

_ "Um, I plead the fifth!", Thalia said quickly, swiping a hand through the mist._

_ "Bad timing?", Apollo guessed._

_ Thalia just glared._

Now that Jason knew, Thalia knew they would have to tell Zeus and Hades. So she left the Hades cabin and wandered into the swordplay arena where Nico was with Percy. The sight of the Aphrodite girls hovering around the arena nearly made Thalia sick, though that may have just been the morning sickness preparing to strike.

Of course, the moment she thought this, she spotted Annabeth run out of the arena and straight for the newly-remodeled Poseidon cabin. She looked back at Nico and Percy, who were too distracted by the swords they each held, and then ran after Annabeth.

"Owl Face, are you okay? Dear gods, please tell me it doesn't get this bad.", Thalia asked, throwing her hands in the air as she stood in the doorway of the cabin's new private bathroom.

"What are you talking about?", Annabeth asked before a second wave of morning sickness hit.

"Apollo said morning sickness is, for lack of a better word, a bitch. I'm a few weeks behind you, so you're me in a few weeks.", Thalia replied, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Wait, you're pregnant?", Annabeth asked, flushing the toilet and moving other to the sink, grabbing her toothbrush and her mouthwash.

"Yeah, I am.", Thalia said, actually smiling at her admission.

"As your best friend, I think I should be aloud to inquire as to who the father of your child is? Is it Nico? Wait, did you even have sex with Nico?", Annabeth asked with a small smile of her own as millions of questions plagued her brain.

"It's-", but she was cut off by Percy and Nico running into the cabin.

"Let me guess, Aphrodite girls?", Thalia asked, her hands on her hips.

"No, it was worse. Your brother knows now.", it was not a question.

"It's Apollo's fault. He had to appear behind me while Jason and Piper Iris Messaged me! I was actually coming to get you from the arena. We need to tell our dads before they find out from other sources and go postal on us.", Thalia replied, answering Annabeth's question.

"So the baby is Nico's! She's right, you should go tell your fathers now!", Annabeth cried, shoving the two out of the cabin.

"Wait, Nico got Thalia pregnant?", Percy asked.

"Yes, and we're sorry you're so out of the loop.", Nico said with an eye roll.

Thalia merely giggled and drug Nico to the Hades cabin, where they immediately were met by an excited eight year old and a reserved looking Hades.

"Dad, Tempe, I didn't realize you were coming today.", Nico said, nearly speechless.

"Well, I wasn't until… Tempe, go to your room.", the Lord of the dead replied, shooing his daughter off.

"It has come to my attention, via your thoughts, Nico, that I will soon be a grandfather.", Hades said calmly.

"Are you angry at me or disappointed in me?", Nico asked, looking his father in the eye, acting braver than he felt.

"I am only disappointed that you are just sixteen. I am thrilled at the thought of a grandchild, really. That is why I am inviting you two to the Underworld for dinner. I take it you will be visiting Olympus today as well?", Hades asked, looking from one half-blood to the other.

"Yes, sir.", Nico said, feeling a bit better knowing his father was not angry; that was never a pretty sight.

"I will see you tonight then. Dinner is at-", but Nico cut him off.

"Six o'clock. I know, Dad. I lived with you for enough time to figure out when dinner is.", he joked, smiling at his father, who rolled his eyes.

Hades vanished with a nod to each of them, but Nico began laughing moments later.

"What?", Thalia asked.

"My dad says I'm grounded from hanging out with the dead soldiers. They apparently made me too much of a smartass.", Nico told her, snorting.

"Are you sure it wasn't me?", she asked with a smile.

"No, but I'm not telling my dad that.", he whispered in her ear.

"I have to go get ready, so figure out what you're wearing to dinner.", Thalia whispered back, placing a light peck on the lips.

Nico groaned, but did as told, though he watched her as she walked away towards the Aphrodite cabin in search of Piper.

Thalia knocked on the door of the glittery cabin, and waited as it was opened by a bright eyed blonde girl about Thalia's own age.

"Is Piper here?", Thalia asked, the blonde's mere presence leaving her with an unsettling feeling.

"Yeah, I'll get her.", the blonde replied, turning back to the cabin, "PIPER!"

Piper was at the door moments later, squealing at the sight of Thalia. Without warning, she drug Thalia by the wrist into the Counselor's room, then into the massive closet.

"You're pregnant!", she said, squealing again.

"Piper, please don't squeal. I know I'm pregnant, as does my boyfriend.", Thalia whisper-yelled.

"Please tell me it's Nico. He's the only person that makes sense.", Piper nearly begged.

"I'm dating Nico, and I'm pregnant with his child, yes. We're going to dinner tonight at his dad's. That's why I came to see you.", Thalia said, laughing at Piper's true Aphrodite-child personality shining through.

"I'm sorry, but if you're with Nico, those Barbie dolls will shut up about him. If I hear one more thing about how good they think he'd be-Never mind. You would know better than they would anyway.", Piper replied, stopping herself before she said something she should probably not say.

"I won't tell anything about that, but you know what they say about it only takes one time? Well, that's true.", Thalia said, laughing slightly.

"I don't mean to pry, but when?", Piper asked as she opened the large door with a golden T on it.

"It was the night before we found Temperance. We both think your mother was involved.", Thalia answered, ducking as a high heeled boot came flying at her head.

"Sorry, you're meant to wear those, not be beheaded by them.", Piper called over her shoulder as she turned back to the closet.

"I would hope so! Have you decided on anything yet? Your closet terrifies me.", Thalia responded, looking around as if something on the shelves would attack her.

"Here, go into the bathroom and put that on.", Piper said, handing Thalia a small stack of clothes.

"You have a bathroom in your closet?", Thalia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, but I have my own in my room, remember?", Piper replied, pushing the other girl from the room.

Thalia rolled her eyes and went into Piper's bathroom, glad to see the lack of pink, just white with swans and doves embossed and engraved on everything.

Silently, she began to undress, listening in as a few Aphrodite girls walked into the room on the other side of the door, Piper's bedroom, to talk to their sister.

"Piper, why was Jason yelling at Nico?", one asked worriedly.

"Breena, Jason was just upset that he didn't know why Thalia left the hunt, but Nico did.", Piper lied easily, sitting down at her vanity and filing her nails.

"Why did he know anything about _her_?", another, the blonde who had answered the door, asked.

"Serena, be careful what you say. Thalia is my friend, and I won't tolerate insults aimer towards her.", Piper said calmly, her eyes flickering towards the bathroom door.

"What does he see in her? She dresses in black when nobody's dead and she listens to depressing music!", the third complained, Thalia not hearing her due to the morning sickness.

"Trina! Shut up!", Piper screamed, walking into the bathroom to find Thalia, in her dress and boots, hovering over the toilet.

"Don't ever let my brother get you pregnant, Piper. Morning sickness is a bitch, just ask Annabeth.", Thalia said before barfing again.

Piper sighed and held Thalia's hair back, knowing the other girls were at the door.

"Don't you have something else to do?", she snapped, sending them scurrying.

"Thanks, Piper.", Thalia said as she leaned back against the tub.

"I'd do anything for you, Thalia, as I think of you as more of a sister than I do some of them. So, do you want a boy or a girl?", Piper asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not sure. I know that a girl would be in more danger because of how much my _dear_ sister hates me, but I see this vision in my head of me watching as Nico plays with our dark haired, pale skinned little girl.", Thalia said, drifting off into her daydream.

"That sounds adorable. I think you would be amazing parents no matter what, because of what you two have gone through, so I don't really think it will matter.", Piper replied.

"Is there anything else you need to do to me, or can I go?", Thalia asked, fiddling with the skirt of the dress she was wearing.

"I trust you with your own make-up, so you are free to go. Let me walk you out, Thalia.", Piper said, knowing she'd have to talk to Serena, Trina, and Breena.

Thalia got up and followed Piper from the room, unfortunately noticing the stares from the Aphrodite girls. This just made her pull on the leather jacket and wrap it around her body tightly. What were they whispering about?

"If any of you breathe one word of what you saw in my room, she will be on kitchen duty for a month!", Piper hissed quietly, glaring at the three blondes in the corner.

Serena, Breena, and Trina nodded before rushing to their bunks to hide.

"Thanks, Pipes. I'll see you later.", Thalia said as she hugged the other girl.

"No problem, Thalia. See you later!", Piper replied happily.

An hour later, Thalia had finished her make-up, found her purse with the spikes on it, and was walking towards the Hades cabin when a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"If you're not Nico, you better run.", she sing-songed.

"Babe, it's me. You left this in my room.", Nico whispered in her ear, handing her the golden bracelet that held her Aegis.

"Thanks. We should get going if we want to be able to tell my dad and make it out alive.", Thalia replied, her tone serious.

"Well, incase we do die, I want you to have this.", he told her, placing a necklace around her neck.

Thalia got out her mirror from her purse and saw it was a locket, and engraved upon it was a Greek looking skeleton.

"Just my style. I love it.", she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Nico wrapped his arms around her once more, and they shadow traveled to Olympus.

A/N: I do not own _The Outsiders_. I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Zeus' reaction to the pregnancy!


	5. Reaction, Questions, and Backbone

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney World, or Green Day. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

So far, Zeus had been having a pretty good day. Athena was no longer yelling at Poseidon during meetings, settling for glaring instead. Hera had stopped meddling with the Romans and Greeks, leaving that all to Aphrodite. So Zeus sat on his platinum throne, watching as the day went on much the same. That was until he heard his daughter's voice.

"Father, I need to tell you something.", it was Thalia.

"Yes, Thalia?", he asked, seeing Nico, the pretty much Emo son of Hades next to her, his arms around her waist.

"First, has Artemis said anything about me to you?", Thalia asked, worried that her sister may have told their father in order to ensure Thalia's demise.

"Only that you had quit the hunt. By the way, why was that?", the old god asked, looking towards Nico briefly.

"I couldn't stay. If I had, Artemis would have killed me. Her most prized First Lieutenant being pregnant is not something a virgin goddess prides herself on.", Thalia replied, hoping she, the baby, and Nico were not about to get fried.

"You're pregnant?", was all Zeus managed to ask, shocked, no pun intended.

"Yes, Father, I am. You can take all of you anger out on Aphrodite, because she was the one who caused things to happen between Nico and myself.", Thalia said, happy to blame the Love goddess.

"As you are not hurt, there is nothing I can do to Nico. Well, unless you are not happy with being pre- being with child.", Zeus said, looking hopeful.

"Sorry to dash your hopes, but morning sickness aside, I'm thrilled.", Thalia said, wrapping her arms around Nico as well.

"I see. Well, I suppose all that is left is to wish you the best of luck. Thalia, may I speak to Nico alone for just a moment. I swear on the River Styx I will not harm him.", Zeus replied, knowing his daughter well enough.

"I suppose.", Thalia said, wandering out to the gardens to let them talk.

With Zeus and Nico…

"Lord Zeus, I have spoken with my father (A/N: He did this while Thalia was inside Piper's apartment sized closet.) and I ask for your permission to ask Thalia for her hand in marriage.", Nico said, bowing.

"If someone would have told me this would be happening five months ago, I would have zapped him, or her, off of this mountain, building, palace, whichever. But now, however, I can say with complete honesty and zero skepticism, I give you my blessing.", Zeus said, chuckling a little.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. I know you probably would rather me have never even met Thalia, but I swear to you now on the River Styx, I will do everything in my power to protect her and the baby. They are my life and my everything. I can feel the life force slip out of a person as the soul slips from the body. I have felt death, seen death, and in some cases caused death, but the deaths of the two people, mortal people, I love most, that is the one thing I never want to feel.", Nico said, his dark eyes locked onto those of the god of the skies'.

Zeus nodded, accepting this from the Ghost King, and Nico rose, running off to find Thalia.

With Thalia…

As the dark haired mother-to-be observed the gardens, she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around, but saw no one. At this, Thalia began to panic.

"Nico, if that's you, it's not funny!", she said, though her voice was shaky.

"If what's me?", Nico asked, coming towards her from the doorway she was facing.

"I felt someone's eyes watching me when I was over there, looking at the marigolds. I thought it may have been you.", Thalia whispered as she turned towards the spot she had been in moments before, truly scared for the first time since the war ended.

"Well it wasn't. Let's go, my dad's waiting.", Nico whispered back, wrapping his arms around her, resting one hand on her abdomen as he shadow traveled out.

When they stopped, Thalia saw they were in a room much like Nico's room in the Hades cabin, only she could see the Underworld through the window.

"Nap time?", she asked, seeing Nico yawn.

"Nap time. We have about an hour before my dad would even expect us to arrive for dinner.", Nico said, leading Thalia to the four poster bed with black curtains.

As she took off her jacket and boots, Thalia sighed, feeling at peace as she laid there with Nico, her head on his chest. Nico closed the curtains, and the two soon fell asleep.

An hour later, Thalia's alarm on her cell phone went off. She sat up and looked at the time. Setting her cell phone back down, she turned to the still sleeping son of Hades beside her.

"Nicky, time to wake up.", she said softly, only to get pulled back down and into his arms.

"I'm up.", he said, holding her as close as he could.

"Nope, you're only awake.", Thalia said, content where she was.

"Do I have to get up?", Nico asked, more like whining.

"Yes, because we only have an hour before dinner, and you told me three months ago you would give me a tour of the Underworld.", Thalia replied, turning to where her face hovered mere inches above his.

"We should probably get going, since my dad said Persephone and Demeter would be here as well.", he said, not too enthused at the last statement.

"When did you talk to your dad after he left the cabin?", she asked, razing an eyebrow.

"While you were in Piper's mega-closet, and I'll protect you from any nightmares gained from that, I came down here and talked to him.", Nico admitted as he sat up.

"Well, as long as you promise to protect me from my nightmares, I guess that's okay.", Thalia joked, placing a light kiss on Nico's lips.

Nico, as promised led Thalia around on a tour of the Underworld, ending in the Observation Tower at the top of the palace.

"You can see everything from up here! It's incredible!", Thalia said, in awe at the sight.

"Yeah, the view up here is pretty amazing.", Nico said, though he paid no attention to the Underworld sprawling out below them.

Thalia, thinking about how Nico was at times, turned around to comment, but stopped, her breath honestly taken away at what was before her eyes.

"Thalia, I've known you for six years, and I don't think there is anyway I would ever, could ever, not love you and I know there is nothing that will make me leave you. I don't know this in my mind, but in my heart. For this reason, I am asking you if you would allow me the honor of calling you mine, and me yours. Thalia, will you marry me?", he asked, down on one knee, black velvet box in his hand, a glittering emerald and diamond ring inside.

Thalia stood there, for how long she knew not, unsure if she was really crying. Feeling the tears gliding down her cheeks, she knew she was, but knew they were happy tears.

"Yes, Nico, of course!", she whispered, smiling as he slipped the ring on her left hand.

"I love you, Thals.", Nico whispered into her hair as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too, Nicky.", Thalia replied, smiling up at him.

"I can tell you're wondering about the emeralds. You lost your immortality yesterday. Emerald is your new birthstone.", he said, seeing the puzzled look Thalia gave her ring moments later.

"With all that's been going on today, I think I honestly forgot about that.", Thalia said, laughing.

"Well, we, as to say Dad, Persephone, and myself, did not. Happy birthday, Pinecone Face.", Nico said, laughing as well, pushing open the dining room doors.

There sat the God of the Underworld, his Queen, and his mother-in-law/sister. Each of them smiled at her and looked at Nico expectantly.

"She said 'yes', Dad, Persephone, Lady Demeter.", Nico said, smiling wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Congratulations!", Persephone cheered, running over to hug the two.

"And Happy birthday, as well.", Hades added, smiling slightly.

Demeter said nothing, looking rather uncomfortable about being in the Underworld. She merely nodded to them, and remained silent. Persephone shared a look with her sister/step-daughter-in-law-to-be, and turned back to her mother.

"Mother, you may go if you wish. I will return to Olympus after dinner, I promise. You are not happy being here, so you should not stay.", Persephone said, placing a hand on her mother's arm.

"But, Kore, I do not wish to leave you here.", Demeter said as kindly as she could without outright saying she did not like Persephone being with Hades.

"Mother, we have been over this before. I love my husband, no matter what has happened between us. If you intend on ruining my sister's birthday, then leave. You either leave now of your own accord, or I have you banished. It is your choice, Mother.", Persephone said, standing up to her mother with a fierce tone that not even Hades had heard before.

"I will go, but only because you asked, my darling Kore.", Demeter replied, insisting on her name for her daughter.

"My name is Persephone, Mother!", the Queen of the Underworld snapped as the goddess of grain flashed out.

"Way to go, Sis!". Thalia cheered, hugging Persephone.

"That felt good. I love her, but she can be so controlling at times!", Persephone stated, smiling at the younger girl.

"Well, let's not let dinner go cold.", Hades said, speaking for the first time since Demeter and Persephone's argument.

That night, Thalia and Nico did not return to Camp Half-blood. After dinner, they retreated to Nico's room, lying next to each other on the bed, talking about the baby.

"What do you want the name to be?", Thalia asked.

"I was thinking of Olivia for a girl.", Nico said, his hand on top of Thalia's hand, which rested atop her currently flat stomach.

"That's wonderful name. If the baby is a girl, she would be the olive branch of peace between her two grandfathers, sort of. I think her middle name should be Maria.", Thalia replied, tilting her head up as to see his reaction.

"Olivia Maria di Angelo, I like it.", Nico said, his eyelids beginning to droop.

"But what if the baby is a boy?", Thalia asked, yawning.

But Nico had fallen fast asleep, making Thalia giggle softly. He was cute when he slept, so she could not help it.

A/N: I know this was short, so I am sorry. I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: A major time jump, the reveal of who or what was watching Thalia, and more!


	6. Five Months Late and the Dead Return?

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney World, Bruno Mars, or Green Day. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

It was now five months into Thalia's pregnancy, and October was strangely chilly inside the camp boundaries. Most of the campers were gone, only leaving the small amount of year-rounders.

It was now difficult to hide the pregnancy, but after about the third month, Thalia had stopped trying to hide it anyway. In fact, she was currently on the archery range, waiting for her older, and most annoying, but loveable brother. She was dressed in a long ¾ sleeve blue maternity shirt, ripped up black leggings, and black TOMS. On her shoulder, she had a blue messenger bag with a lightning bold engraved on the clasp.

"Hey, Sis!", Apollo said happily, appearing next to her.

"What exactly did you want, Apollo?", Thalia asked, her hand placed on her stomach with poise.

"Our delightful sister may have taken your ability to fire an arrow straight, so I am giving you my blessing. Oh, and also, you have an appointment on Olympus at about three o'clock tomorrow.", Apollo said, laying his hand on his little sister's head.

"The day after my wedding?", Thalia questioned, though she was smiling.

"Yes, unless you don't want to know the sex of your baby.", Apollo replied, smiling back at the dark haired girl.

"Okay, just don't be late!", Thalia said, allowing Apollo to hug her.

"I'll be on time, Sis, I promise.", the god said, knowing he would be killed if he missed his sister's wedding.

Thalia laughed as the hug ended, walking back to the Zeus cabin, for she could not let Nico see her until the wedding. Instead, she was having a bachelorette party/sleep-over with Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, Katie, and Tempe.

Currently, the six of them were enjoying spa treatments from Aphrodite, who had brought her whole spa kit to Thalia's cabin. Seeing as how Thalia and Annabeth were both hormonal messes at the moment, not even Clarisse objected to this.

Aphrodite finished with the facials and each girl let out a sigh of relief.

"I have your dresses for tomorrow, by the way.", she said, leaning back on her chair.

"You can leave them here, Mom.", Piper said, smiling towards her mother.

"Good, that way I can get home and catch up on my beauty sleep.", Aphrodite said with a bright smile, zapping the dresses onto Thalia's bed before flashing herself out.

The girls let out sighs of relief, put their dresses away, then all six crashed on the beds Aphrodite had graciously conjured for them.

The next day was chaos. Not the entity, but the since of Piper micromanaging things to a point that she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. The ceremony was at ten o'clock, and at 9:30, all of the girls, and guys, were dressed, styled, and ready. Now, Piper was trying to get everyone in place. (Un)fortunately, Piper never knew how the ceremony went. Hera, of all people, um gods, um you know what I mean!, had taken pity on the girl and placed a temporary charm on the daughter of Aphrodite, making her calm down and enter a trance of sorts.

When the ceremony began, Clarisse was first to walk. Her red dress had one shoulder, and it looked a bit like the dresses Aphrodite was always flouncing around it. The shoulder clasp was a diamond spear, which was actually a clip that transformed into her electric spear. The dress was synched around her waist with a diamond band, which could transform into a silver whip. On her hand was a diamond ring, given to her by Chris. It was not an engagement ring, but a promise ring. After all, they both knew they were not mature enough for marriage yet.

Next was Katie, dressed in a simple green V-Neck gown, and pink and golden flower pattered jewelry. Her left hand was adorned with an engagement ring, which had a ruby set between two diamonds. Travis really did love to spoil her, and often showered her with gifts she required the receipt of, such as the pink sapphire and white diamond flower necklace she was wearing.

Right behind Katie was Piper, dressed in her flowy, silken pink one shoulder gown. She did not have a ring, but as she was still fighting both for Jason and with him, that was most understandable.

Annabeth was next and the maid of honor. Her grey dress clearly showed off her baby bump, though the empire waist could have misled anyone as to how far along she was. Around her neck hung an owl necklace that could transform into a celestial bronze staff, and in her hair was a diamond headband she had been given by her father and step-mother as an eighteenth birthday present.

As Annabeth took her place, a song different from the traditional wedding march began. It was "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Little Tempe began her walk, dressed in her black and silver flower girl dress, tossing small handfuls of red and white rose petals onto the path.

Behind her walked Thalia, her black hair pulled into an upsweep, the loose part just brushing her shoulders, falling in a slight curl.

Her dress was a V-Neck, empire waist, white masterpiece created by Aphrodite. It was not exactly white though, more like eggshell or ivory cream. It hid her baby bump well, making it appear as if she was two months along as compared to five.

The ceremony went on, Hera saying things in ancient Greek, blessing the couple much against her will. Finally, Hera looked up and spoke to the guests.

"Before the final blessing, does anyone have a reason as to why these two souls should not be wed?", she asked.

Just then, Thalia's eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her stomach. She collapsed, blood pooling around her white gown.

Nico fell to his knees at her side. He picked up his bride and turned to Apollo, who turned his head upward. Nico nodded at the artsy god and shadow traveled off to Olympus.

When they arrived in the infirmary, most of the gods were already there, along with Percy and Annabeth.

"Nico, keep her alert. I need to insert this ambrosia IV into her arm. Dad, can you redirect any lighting she shoots off.", Apollo ordered, and no one argued with him.

Hours later, Nico knew his beloved was slipping away. He knew what must be done. Silently, he shadow traveled off to the throne room to talk with his father.

"Is my daughter all right?", Zeus asked, looking more worried now than during both wars.

"She is slipping away, but there is one way to save her. Dad, Lord Zeus, I know how risky this is, but splitting my soul is the only way. Please, don't do this for either of us, but for your granddaughter. Apollo told me the baby's a girl. Please, they are all I have!", Nico pleaded, nearing tears for the first time in a long time.

"What does splitting his soul mean, brother?", Zeus asked Hades, truly confused.

"I would split Nico's soul, giving half to Thalia. It would enable her to some of Nico's dark powers, such as shadow travel and the ability to feel when someone is dying or if they are dead. They will be inseparable for more than about twenty-four hours.", Hades replied, only getting a nod from his brother.

"Do what must be done, brother. Our granddaughter must survive, and at this stage in the pregnancy, she would not survive outside the womb.", Zeus whispered, closing his eyes.

"We decided months ago that is the baby was a girl, her name would be Olivia Maria di Angelo.", Nico said, leaving with his father, prepared to loose half his soul.

Two hours later, Thalia woke in a large, comfy bed in a spare bedroom on Olympus. She looked over and saw Nico lying next to her.

"Nicky, what happened?", she asked, waking him up.

"Well, stress from the wedding caused issues with Olivia, you passed out, I brought you here, Apollo put you on an ambrosia IV, then I found out we're going to be the parents of a little princess, then you almost died, and I sacrificed half my soul to save you.", Nico said, gasping for breath by the end.

"What does that mean?", Thalia asked, one hand on her stomach.

"You now have some of my powers, such as shadow travel. Also, we are now bound to each other, and unable to be apart for more that twenty-four hours. It was the only way to save you, as the ambrosia was draining you more than it was saving you. I love my girls, you and Olivia, more than anything else. I would do, will do, and have done everything in my power to protect you.", Nico said, holding Thalia close.

"Will you teach me to shadow travel?", she asked, smiling as he mentioned their daughter again.

"After Olivia is born I'll teach you.", he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I'm going to go sit in the gardens. I need some air.", Thalia replied, kissing Nico on the lips.

"Hera wants to see us first.", Nico said, leading the daughter of Zeus by the hand to the throne room.

"Lady Hera.", they both said, bowing as they entered the throne room.

"Rise, daughter of Zeus and son of Hades. I was unable to perform the last blessing, so I must now if you wish to sill marry.", Hera said, not as cruel as she might have if the circumstances had been as normal as they could have been.

"Yes, Lady Hera.", they chorused again, kneeling before her.

The goddess recited the chant and two platinum bands, Thalia's encrusted with diamonds, appeared on the now married couple's left hands.

"You may kiss your bride, son of Hades.", Hera said softly, smiling at the pair.

Nico kissed his wife lightly and then released her from his arms.

"I'll be in the gardens.", she whispered, leaving Nico with Hera.

"My husband tells me you have given half your soul to your wife. You must love her more than anything anyone could imagine.", the goddess said, causing Nico to breathe slowly.

With Thalia…

As she sat in the gardens, Thalia once more felt eyes locked on her.

"Honey, what did my step-mother want?", she called, expecting it to be Nico.

"I haven't spoken with Queen Hera, and I don't recall you being in love with me the last time I saw you.", the voice sent chills down her spine.

"You're supposed to be dead.", she hissed out, her hand on her abdomen.

"And you're supposed to be a tree.", came the reply.

"Go away, Luke! I don't care how you came back to life, but if you take one more step towards me, I will send you to the pits of Tartarus.", Thalia snapped.

"How?", he asked, truly intrigued.

"I am the Ghost Queen. One word and my King sends you to where you belong, in hell!", she spat, turning to face him.

Luke had not changed a bit. He was still handsome, even with the scar, and his eyes were still a bright blue. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the candle light of the gardens.

Thalia knew that in the blue dress Aphrodite had her dressed in her baby bump was very visible.

"You're pregnant?", Luke questioned, shocked.

"And you're alive. Big whoop!", Thalia cried, storming off in search of her husband, hoping her step-mother had not skewered him.

A/N: I know this was short, so I am sorry, but hey, two updates in one weekend. I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Luke and Nico's confrontation, another time jump, and the birth of Maverick Jackson and Olivia di Angelo…


	7. Luke is Bitter and Rachel is Dramatic

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney World, Bruno Mars, or Green Day. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

Olivia seemed to sense her mother's worry, so what happened next stunned Thalia for a moment or so: Olivia kicked.

Thalia stopped, placed a hand on her stomach, giggled softly to herself, and then took off again as she heard Luke's footsteps draw closer. After what he did, there was no way she was letting him near her unborn daughter.

Luke, meanwhile, was still shocked that Thalia was pregnant. The last he had heard of her had been while he was fighting Kronos for control, and what he had heard was that she was the First Lieutenant in the Hunters of Artemis. What, or rather, who had caused her to leave her older sister's service?

In the throne room, Aphrodite had entered as Hera and Nico discussed what Nico had done to save his wife and child. Upon hearing this, she squealed, going off about how this was the most romantic thing since Paris waged war with Greeks over Helen. Hera had walked off, unable to tolerate the Love goddess any longer.

"Um, Aphrodite, you do remember that Paris was fought twice in ten years, was killed, and his side was the loosing side, right?", Thalia asked as she walked briskly into the room.

"Be lucky I love you, little sister!", Aphrodite said with a half-hearted glare, shaking her head at her half-sister.

Thalia stuck her tongue out at the goddess, who just walked away, smiling while rolling her eyes.

As soon as the love goddess had exited, Luke had entered. Nico tensed, his hand twitching towards his Stygian iron sword, currently in ring from on his right hand. Thalia realized she had her necklace, bracelet, and earrings back. If Luke did anything stupid, they were both prepared.

"You're Nico, right? Son of Hades?", Luke asked, not quite sure who he was talking to as he saw the other young man.

"Not to mention, I am the Ghost King, Prince of Darkness, and current owner of a Stygian iron sword that can send you to the darkest part of Tartarus in under three seconds flat.", Nico added, moving in front of Thalia.

"Oh don't tell me this is your boyfriend!", Luke exclaimed.

"He's not.", Thalia said with a smirk.

"I'm her husband.", Nico added, smirking as well.

"I still want to know how you're alive.", Thalia stated flatly, undoing her lightning bolt earrings.

"My dad blamed himself for what happened. He was right for once. Lord Hades allowed him to bring me back, as long as he gave me part of his soul.", Luke said, the bitterness evident in his voice.

"What does that mean for you exactly?", Nico asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"I'm a minor god, my dad's assistant for eternity.", he said in fake glee.

"You don't deserve what your father has done for you. He loves you, Luke. He nearly begged Percy to try to bring you back to our side. He cares about his children and his siblings, unlike you. When I found out I was pregnant, he was one of the first to congratulate me, right after Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Apollo, Lord Hades, Persephone, and Lady Demeter.", Thalia said dangerously, two seconds from turning her earrings into two mini-thunderbolts.

"Really, because he's never acted like it.", Luke tossed back, thrown onto the defensive.

"He does care. He cares so much that he allows himself to get hit by random plants to protect Travis from Demeter whenever he's out on his dates with Katie; he takes the fall for some of Connor's pranks that cross the line; lastly, he flat out told Ares that Clarisse was not good enough for Chris, but because Chris loves that girl so much, he would allow their relationship and if Ares dared to intervene, your father threatened to slice him open with any of Ares' own weapons. He's even protected most of your sisters from mortal attackers when they were outside of Camp Half-blood. Sometimes, I just don't see how you are related to my amazing big brother.", Thalia snapped, the lighting jumping off her body sending Luke flying across the room.

When Luke stood, he had golden blood, ichor, dripping down his cheek. He was furious. His blue eyes shone with rage. His rage stated the one fact that terrified Thalia and sent Nico over the edge.

"You even think about going after my wife, my child, my sister, Percy, Annabeth, their son, Travis, Katie, Connor, Chris, or Clarisse, and I will send you to a hell you didn't even know existed, you got it?", he said in such a dark tone even Lady Athena, who had hurried to the throne room when she heard the sound of Luke hitting the wall…HARD, shrink back into the hall outside.

Luke simply flashed out in a soft light, leaving Nico standing there, his extremely lethal sword pointed at nothing.

"Honey, let's just go to bed. We can worry about him in the morning. I have a feeling we'll need to talk to Rachel about this.", Thalia whispered, placing a hand ever so lightly on Nico's shoulder.

"Okay, Thals. But you know, if he comes near you, I will send him away for some quality Great-Grandfather/Great-Grandson bonding time.", Nico whispered to his wife.

"Could he use it? I mean it isn't as if they haven't already spent so much time getting to know each other.", Thalia joked, sarcasm in every word she spoke.

Nico just laughed, and the parents-to-be walked off to their temporary room, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next day, Thalia and Nico returned to Camp Half-blood, immediately getting bombarded with questions about the baby's gender. The only person who seemed uninterested in the baby news was Rachel, who went straight up to the attic and locked the door behind her.

"What's wrong?", Rachel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, not responding to her patron god, who sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Rachel, tell me what's wrong.", he said, pleading with the Oracle.

"Everyone's getting so worked up about the babies, and it sucks! I'm excited for all four, well, six of them, but it hurts knowing I'll never have one of my own.", Rachel finally said, burying her head in Apollo's chest.

"The spirit of the Oracle would be forced from you, and we don't have a candidate suitable for the spirit to enter.", Apollo said, his voice loosing its normal cheery tone.

"Then we'll find one. I don't want anything to do with the spirit of the Oracle anymore!", Rachel snapped before covering her mouth with her hand, realizing what she had said.

"I know you don't mean that entirely. Why don't I go get my car, and I'll take you out to that café you like? How does that sound?", Apollo asked the red head, tugging one of her curls.

"Pick me up by the window. I really don't want to have to walk to Thalia's tree and have to hear more about how cute Maverick and Olivia will be and how much Aphrodite thinks they will get together when they're older!", Rachel replied, getting up and walking over to the small dresser in the corner of the attic.

_"See you in a little bit, Rae."_,the god said telepathically as he flashed out.

Rachel smiled as she decided what to wear. She settled on a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, an I heart NYC t-shirt, a black trench coat, red high heels(mostly because Apollo had a habit of making himself 6-inches taller than her whenever they went out together), and a raspberry beret. To finish off her look, she grabbed her golden sun pendant, Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses, and her pink paint-splattered purse.

As she buckled her shoes, she heard two things: Apollo pull up by the window and two people walking up the stairs. Rachel unlocked her window, slid it up, motioned for Apollo to open the passenger side door of the Chariot, and unlocked her door. In less than a minute, the door opened, Nico and Thalia stood in the doorway, and Rachel jumped out of the window and into the Sun Chariot, slamming the door behind her.

"Dramatic much?", Apollo asked jokingly.

"You know how much I love being dramatic.", Rachel replied, winking at him.

"Almost as much as my father.", Apollo muttered, only for the sky to thunder at him.

"Oh cool it, Lord Zeus! At least you still hold the title of most dramatic!", Rachel called out, causing the sky to clear and the rumbling to stop.

"Did you just yell at my father and get away with it?", Apollo asked while laughing.

"Yes, why yes I did. Now drive, Golden Boy!", Rachel replied through her own laughter.

Meanwhile, on Olympus Aphrodite watched three different scenes on a H-TV split screen. One was Percy and Annabeth in the Poseidon cabin, watching some movie that did not interest the Love goddess. The second was Nico and Thalia, sitting in the Hades cabin, trying to figure out what had just happened in the attic. Aphrodite was wondering a bit of the same as she saw Rachel and Apollo zooming through New York in the Sun Chariot, which was in the form of a red Porsche. Apollo had one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with Rachel's left hand.

Getting an idea, Aphrodite zapped herself to Camp Half-blood. She found Chiron on the porch of the Big House, playing cards with Mr. D.

"Chiron, would it be all right for me to hold a karaoke night here at Camp?", she asked, shocking the centaur and the wine god.

"Aphrodite, weren't you on house arrest for three months?", Mr. D asked, not even looking at the goddess in question.

"That ended yesterday, Dionysus.", Aphrodite responded irritably.

"Either way, I think Karaoke Night might be a good idea. Will everyone be for- I mean must everyone sing at least one song?", Chiron asked, hoping she would say "no."

"Yes, everyone must sing at least one song. I even have a list of which gods and goddesses must sing as well. Thanks, Chiron. I've got to get going. I haven't eaten anything other than ambrosia in three months. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my step-mother?", the goddess said before flashing out of the camp, leaving a grim looking Camp Director and an even more grim Activities Director.

Aphrodite arrived at a Greek restaurant, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Apollo's number. After about three rings, he finally answered.

_"What, Aphrodite?"_

_ "We need to talk. Bring your girlfriend and meet me at that Greek place on 42__nd__ Street between 8__th__ Avenue and 9__th__ Avenue."_

_ "What girlfriend are you talking about, and why?"_

_ "I'm talking about Rachel, you moron. I know how you feel about her and I know she's with you now. As for why, I wanted Greek food as I haven't had anything but ambrosia for the last three months!"_

_ "Fine, Aphrodite, we'll see you then."_

Then Apollo hung up and turned to Rachel.

"We won't be able to go to that café, Rae. Aphrodite wants us to meet her at a restaurant. She says we need to talk.", Apollo told the red head, who sighed.

"Why is it every time I get close to having you all to myself, someone decides that you really need to be pulled away?", Rachel asked, placing her head in her hands.

"It's because I have a very needy and completely messed up family.", Apollo replied in complete honesty, thinking about each of his sisters, his father, and his step-mother.

"Maybe I, your needy sister, can help you with your dilemma.", Aphrodite said as the got out of the car/chariot in front of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't mean that.", he said quickly, holding his hands in front of his face.

"It's okay. Now let's talk inside. I'm starving!", Aphrodite said, perhaps a bit to dramatically, for her brother replied to her almost at once.

"No, Sis, not you too! Everyone's so dramatic today."

After Aphrodite had told Apollo and Rachel, or Rachollo as she began to call them, of her plan, she disappeared, and no one heard anymore of Karaoke Night until Nico's birthday, which happened to be in January.

After Aphrodite had shown up that night at the party to tell everyone, her news resulted in three things: 1) Nico fell backwards into his cake out of shock, 2) Rachel, dressed in the same outfit from the surprise meeting with Aphrodite, swore in ancient Greek, a habit picked up from hanging out with Apollo so often, and 3) Annabeth had collapsed, a puddle around her.

Okay, so the last one was not _actually_ Aphrodite's fault. Annabeth knew what was going on, as did Percy, Nico, and the heavily pregnant Thalia: Annabeth's water had just broke and the newest demi-god was on the way!

While most would have gone, and did go, into panic mode, Apollo and Rachel had both known this would happen. Apollo took Annabeth and Percy to Olympus while Rachel began to calm everyone down.

"Rachel, you've got to let us go up there.", Thalia said, amazed that Rachel just smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?", Nico asked, a bit worried as well.

"He told me this would happen. I never intended on keeping you here. Go, before he thinks I've been cursed or something.", Rachel whispered, laughing.

"Who?", Thalia asked, but Nico wrapped an arm around her and disappeared into the shadows.

Twelve hours later, Thalia and Nico sat in the waiting room of Apollo's infirmary, waiting to hear the first cries of the baby, knowing if he was anything like either parent, his screams would be, and could be, heard anywhere.

"Hey, guys. I got the rest of the year rounders listening to Katie, and Travis and Conner are cleaning up the mess from the party. I threatened them with death, so they're not objecting.", Rachel said as she set her jacket and purse in a nearby chair.

"Where did you come from?", Thalia asked, blinking as she saw the Oracle in front of her.

"Camp Half-blood, obviously.", Rachel replied, adjusting the beret perched on her curly red hair.

"Rachel, you're here! Get in there and talk Annabeth out of killing Percy.", Apollo said as he entered the room, smiling even though he had just said the daughter of Athena wanted to kill the son of Poseidon.

"If you're out here, the baby is fine I take it?", Rachel asked, standing next to the god.

"Maverick Fredrick Jackson is just fine. He has black hair, just like his father, and he has sea green eyes infused with swirls of grey. Now go before Percy winds up dead.", Apollo said, joking at the last bit.

"Why do you still have that song in our head?", Rachel yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway.

"Look in a mirror, darling.", Apollo called back with a laugh, "Raspberry Beret" playing through his head.

"Why is she the one you send to keep Annabeth from killing Percy?", Thalia asked, watching the red head run down the golden hallway.

"She must still really be in love with him if she's saving him from Owl Face.", Nico mused, only getting a laugh from Apollo.

"I sent her because she knows how to use reverse psychology, and she's done it on orders from me several times. She hasn't been in love with Percy since she was sixteen or seventeen, I think. No, she loves someone else now, and it's been tearing her apart because she's the Oracle. She asked me to find a replacement for her.", Apollo said with a melancholy smile, knowing exactly who it was that the young Oracle was in love with.

"Who could she possibly have found now?", Thalia asked.

"Ah, yes. Rachel has finished, so would you like to see the new family?", Apollo asked in reply, not letting a thing slip.

Thalia realized she would not be getting an answer, so she took her husband's hand and followed her brother down the hall, stopping at a set of golden French doors. Inside the next room were Annabeth, in the "hospital" bed, Percy, sitting next to her, and Rachel, holding a baby in her arms, cradling him with a ghost of a smile upon her face.

"He's a beautiful baby, you two.", Rachel said sadly as she handed Maverick back to Annabeth.

"Thanks, Rachel.", Annabeth said tiredly, just as the red head fled the room holding back her tears.

"May I hold him", Thalia asked, looking away from the door quickly.

Annabeth nodded and Thalia took the baby into her arms. Nico was in a corner, asking Percy if it was likely Thalia would want to kill him when the time came.

"She'll say it, but she won't mean it.", Percy assured him, no one noticing Apollo slip out of the room.

Apollo walked briskly through Olympus, looking for Rachel, wondering where she could have ran off to. He finally found her in his room/temple, curled up on the couch, crying.

"The red heart is true.

Forbidden lover cries,

The Dream burning with light.", he whispered into her hair as he sat down beside her and pulled the red head close.

"That wasn't as horrible as the normal ones.", Rachel whispered back.

"That one actually had meaning behind it.", Apollo said, earning a confused pair of emerald eyes locked onto his own blue ones.

"I love you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I hate seeing you cry, as there is nothing I can do about it.", he whispered, smiling down at her.

Rachel giggled, bringing her lips to meet his. Apollo kissed back, heat flowing through both the god and the Oracle. It was a peaceful moment to themselves, which as Rachel had said the day Aphrodite came up with her _brilliant _plan, was not a common occurrence.

Neither, however, had noticed the door open. It was the squealing that alerted them to the presence of the love goddess.

"What, Aphrodite!", Apollo snapped, unintentionally pulling Rachel's hair as he turned towards the door.

"Ouch!", Rachel hissed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel.", Apollo whispered, glaring at his sister.

"It's fine.", Rachel muttered, also glaring at the goddess.

"Oh! Nico and Thalia just left. Percy sent me to ask you if there was anything else you needed to do concerning the baby.", Aphrodite said as if she had just remembered what she was even there for, which she probably had.

"I'll go and make sure everything that needs to be done is done, and then I'll to start on my morning rounds. Aphrodite, go fix your make-up or something!", Apollo said with a huff, standing up, watching as his sister ran to fix her flawless make-up.

"Are you forgetting something?", Rachel asked once Aphrodite was out of earshot.

"Nope, because I'll be back in twenty minutes tops to get you. Artemis called me last night before Annabeth's water broke. She asked me to come and meet with her, so maybe you can find a huntress willing to take the spirit.", Apollo said hopefully.

"Or maybe I can not go and avoid your daughter all together! We all know how much Phoebe loves me. Not!", Rachel replied, causing the youthful looking god to stop dead in his tracks.

"When was the last time you saw her and what did she say to you?", he asked quickly.

"The night the hunters came to Camp, I was on the field, helping Chiron and Annabeth. Phoebe got hurt by one of Nico's skeleton soldiers and I was tending to her. She asked me how I liked being her father's new sex toy. I told her I had no clue what she was talking about and let her go.", Rachel said, fighting against the rage pent up inside her.

Apollo's face fell. He knew Phoebe hated all of his other children because she did not trust men, like her father, because of what happened to Zoë.

"Rachel, you know that's not true. I love you, and the last time I checked, we've never once slept together.", he said, sitting back down and pulling her close again.

"I know that, and I love you too. I know why Phoebe feels that way. She doesn't trust men and thinks you're all whores. In truth, Hermes and Ares are the whores. But let's just face it, the only reason I'm still a virgin is because we don't have another girl who is willing to take on the responsibilities of the Oracle of Delphi.", Rachel said, not caring that she had just insulted two gods while on Olympus.

"That's not the only reason, Rachel. I will never pressure you into anything, so it will always and has always been your choice. I will be back as soon as I can, so don't worry about anything. Phoebe will never insult you while both Artemis and I are there, so she will have to be civil if we see her. I love you, darling.", Apollo said, kissing Rachel's temple.

"I love you too.", Rachel replied, sighing to herself as she watched the golden god walk away.

"Dear gods, you're dating my brother?", Thalia asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, and you're married to your cousin. Big deal!", Rachel said, still unhappy about going to Camp Artemis.

"We're not actually related that way, Rachel. It's because of the no real genetic material in ichor thing. Apollo on the other hand usually just sleeps with the Oracle, lets the spirit find a new host, and repeats the cycle. He didn't do that with the last one because of Lord Hades cursing the body and all, and if he hasn't done _it_ with you, then he must really love you.", the eight months pregnant demi-god said, smiling.

"I know he loves me. It's Phoebe I don't want to talk to or about.", Rachel said angrily.

"I've known her for a while and I will tell you now Phoebe is a bitch. That's the only way to say it. I've tried telling her that men are not all like HIM, so she shouldn't be so hard on her father, but she won't listen. She definitely won't listen to me now that I'm pregnant, married, and she has my position.", Thalia said, laughing.

"Thanks, Thalia. That makes me feel better. Don't you and Death Breath have anywhere else to be?", Rachel said sarcastically, standing up and looking around the room, watching as Nico backed up and leaned against the wall opposite the main door.

"What are you looking for?", Thalia asked, perplexed.

"Might it be this?", came a voice from the door, except it was not Nico.

There Luke stood, Rachel's raspberry beret in hand. The Oracle snatched it from his hands and ran over to the nearest mirror.

"Where did you find this?", she asked, adjusting the beret now on her head.

"It was just outside the door. I didn't think Apollo wore raspberry berets, so I thought it might be yours when I heard Thalia say you were looking for something.", the newest god said.

"I didn't _say_ anything. I _asked_ Rachel if she was looking for something. Do I need to zap you out of here, or can you find the way out by yourself?", Thalia replied, her eyes turning dark for a moment.

Luke saw the change in eye color and fled, terrified of the young woman before him. Nico noticed too, but he just laughed.

"I'm not sure if that was from Olivia or the part of my, well, our soul in you, but your eyes just went a bit darker. That's one of my favorite tricks.", Nico said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Can you two leave now? As soon as Apollo returns, we're leaving.", Rachel said as faint footsteps could be heard in the hall.

Thalia and Nico nodded shadow traveling off, and most likely back to Camp Half-blood. Rachel picked up her purse and jacket, which Apollo had sent to her, and was preparing to leave when the door opened and a female voice echoed through the golden room.

"Change of plans, little brother. I've brought Phoebe with me so we can have a discussion about that favor you owe me.", Artemis called, making Rachel freeze physically, screaming out for Apollo in her mind.

Apollo must have heard her, for moments later, he hurried into the room where Phoebe was glairing at Rachel, and Artemis sat on the couch, shocked.

"Phoebe, I want you to go with Rachel. Perhaps Percy is still awake. He may let you see the baby. His name is Maverick.", Apollo ordered, looking from his glaring daughter to his now glaring girlfriend.

_"I hate you, Apollo"_, Rachel thought.

_"No you don't, Rae. Just please let me know if she says anything derogatory towards you."_, Apollo replied mentally, getting a nod from the red haired Oracle, though he hid his smirk at her mental comment of _'Someone's trying to be smart, using big words like that!'_

Rachel and Phoebe left, neither one happy. Artemis turned to her brother and offered a smile, a rare occurrence.

"What, Arty?", Apollo asked, not falling for his sister's nice-girl routine.

"You owe me a favor. I got you out of trouble in Miami all those years ago, now it's your turn to help me.", Artemis said firmly.

"What do you want?", Apollo asked, already knowing as he happened to be the patron god of prophecy.

"I want to make them pay! I lost three hunters and a possible fourth because of them. I want justice.", Artemis said, confusing Apollo slightly.

"Could you please elaborate on who 'them' is?", he asked as nicely as he could.

"Percy, Nico, and Olivia! If Percy and Nico would have stayed away, Bianca would be alive, Zoë would be alive, Thalia would still be with me, and Annabeth would have joined me! Things only got worse when I found out about that little _bundle of freaking joy_! Not only had I lost my First Lieutenant and younger sister, I had to know she shot her oath to Hades behind my back.", Artemis growled, sounding very childish for blaming anything on Olivia, who was not even born yet.

"Artemis, I cannot help you. I promised Thalia I would not be the cause of any harm towards her child, or any children she may have later on. I also do not wish to be thrown off Olympus like Hephaestus was. Our step-mother is now protecting both the Chase-Jackson family and the di Angelo family. Perhaps I should add in that the Big Three and Athena are also protecting them? My hands are tied.", Apollo said, though he was more concerned with the conversation he could hear in his head.

_"I don't really want to see the little brat.", Phoebe said, not knowing every word she said, Rachel played back in her mind for Apollo._

_ "Then what do you want to do?", Rachel asked as sweetly as she could._

_ "I want to go back to Camp Artemis so I can be with my sisters and so I can get away from my man-whore father and his new naive little Oracle of Delphi/sex object.", the huntress snapped, rounding on the Oracle as if she had planned it all along._

_ "Let's get one thing straight, Phoebe. I have never, and I mean NEVER, slept with your father! While we're at it, don't you dare disrespect him like that either! Say what you want about me, but don't ever speak ill of your father. He may be immature at times, his poetry may be awful, but he is the most caring, loving, and protective person, or immortal if you want to get technical, I have ever met. I bet you didn't even know he was the one who told Thalia to leave the Hunt. He's the one that told her to have Nico get her away from your dear Lady Artemis.", Rachel nearly yelled back, hoping she had not said too much._

As the screaming match continued, Apollo, unwisely, ran toward it. Artemis, curious as to where he was running, followed. The two immortals were met with the sounds of Rachel screaming at Phoebe, who was backing away from the angry red head, not even bothering to fight back.

"Rachel, calm down. You might wake Maverick, or worse, Annabeth.", Apollo whispered in his Oracle's ear, trying to diminish her anger.

"I need to go. I have school tomorrow, and my dad said no matter what pointless classes I'm taking, I can't miss much of my senior year.", Rachel said quickly, pushing past Apollo and Phoebe, Artemis behind them all, shocked at Phoebe not fighting back.

All three just watched as the red head fled Mt. Olympus, hailing a cab and crying once more as she went back to her father's mansion.

"Phoebe, we need to talk.", Apollo said gravely, steering his daughter into the currently empty throne room.

Apollo paced back and forth, his anger and frustration radiating off of his body in heat waves.

"Why do you do this? Why must you fight with her?", he asked, not trusting himself to look at his daughter.

"I fight with her because I know how much you care for her. You care for her more than you care for your own children. If Cabin 7 were to go up in flames with all of your children and Rachel inside, she would be the only one you would save!", Phoebe yelled, tears streaming down her immortal face.

"I would do no such thing. I would save as many of you as I could. At the time you were born, we were not allowed to have so much interference with our demi-god children. If it had been allowed, I might have spent more time with each of you. Now that we can have time with our children, most of you want nothing to do with us. As for Rachel, I would save her, yes. That being said, however, the feelings I have for her are greater than any I have had before. I have both seen and heard her cry many times since she became the Oracle, and it hurts that there is nothing I can do to stop her tears.", Apollo said, not razing his voice and still not looking at Phoebe.

"I will take her place as Oracle, Father.", Phoebe said suddenly, silence settling over the throne room as she spoke.

"What did you just say?", Apollo asked, honestly confused himself.

"She means a lot to you, so let me take her place as the Oracle at Delphi. My newest sibling, the one named Carmen, has the natural gift of foresight, so let me be the Oracle until she is old enough. When the time comes, I will return to Lady Artemis. Perhaps I might even manage to get along with Rachel by then.", Phoebe said, knowing it was her only option.

"I will have to think about it and talk with Rachel, as she is the current Oracle. If she deems you worth of her post, I will allow the Spirit of the Oracle to pass from her to you. Phoebe, I want you to go with Lady Artemis. I will let you know the outcome of Rachel's decision within a fortnight.", Apollo said, finally looking at his daughter before dismissing her.

"Yes, Father.", Phoebe said quietly, leaving the throne room silently.

Back at Camp Half-blood, the Hephaestus cabin, led by Leo, was busily building an enclosed arena for the Karaoke night, which Aphrodite wanted to make into a spectacle more than a night of pointless fun. Only the goddess herself had the set list, and refused to tell anyone who would be singing and when. This filled many, such as Nico, with dread. It was not that he could not sing. It was more that he did not want to sing in public. In the car, or late at night, when only Thalia was around was one thing, but in front of the entire camp? No way in the name of his father would he do that…voluntarily at the least.

This thought bothered him for the rest of the month, and only one thing could shake his dread of singing. This one thing happened around midnight on February 23rd.

"Nico, the baby's coming!"

A/N: I know haven't updated in almost a week, but I've been sick. I have a bronchial infection, and it hurts. A LOT! To make up for that, I give you this extremely long chapter.

I dedicate Aphrodite's master plan of Karaoke Night to my friends Raven and Randi. You two managed to make an over used idea into something I could craft into something silly. I debated about if I would include.

I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Olivia's arrival, Karaoke Night, and Rachel's last prophecy…


	8. How to Save a Life

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, Disney in general, Bruno Mars, Prince, Owl City, Carly Rae Jepsen, Kelly Clarkson, The Fray(though my cousin was in the "How to Save a Life" video, no joke!), or Green Day. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

Under normal circumstances, no one would dare wake Annabeth up at half past midnight. However, as their one month old son kept her and Percy awake, the two were wide awake when Rachel rushed in wearing her red pajama pants, orange tank top, red cardigan, gold scarf, and peach wedge heels.

"Thalia's water broke! You two go. I can watch the Maverick.", she gasped out, having ran from the Big House attic to Cabin three.

Percy and Annabeth went over emergency procedures with Rachel, who did not think you would need so many when so many year rounders were at Camp, not to mention the centaur and god who were still in the Big House. Nevertheless, Rachel listened as she ushered Percy and Annabeth out of the cabin.

"Looks like it's just us now, little one.", she said to the now sleeping infant.

As adorable as he was, Rachel felt sad as she watched Maverick sleep. On the day after Maverick was born, Apollo had asked Rachel if she thought Phoebe could take in the Spirit of the Oracle. Rachel had begun to nod, but before she could verbally respond, she had gone into her trance and spouted off a prophecy, all but saying a new war was on the horizon.

_The bitterest of the gods will band together as one_

_ The Silver Huntress and the Scar-faced Son_

_ War will be waged against the Angel of Peace_

_ But if the Seabird falls in love with the Angel, the fight will cease_

_ A daughter of the golden god will fire her bow_

_ Ending a battle fought in rain, wind, and snow_

That had been the prophecy, and it was not pleasant. So far, Rachel and Apollo had figured out that the fourth line indicated Maverick falling in love, and that a daughter of Apollo would fire an arrow ending a long battle. This information had basically made the prophecy the Third Great Prophecy, an unsettling fact that only Rachel, Apollo, and Chiron knew. The only other thing Rachel could say about the prophecy, something she had not even thought of telling Apollo, was that the "Angel" could mean Olivia di Angelo.

Now, you might think he might know after Rachel thought the idea over a few (thousand) times, but he no longer had a mental link with her. On Valentine's Day, Aphrodite had forced the entire camp to audition for Karaoke, knowing that not all of the campers had decent singing voices. Apollo had gotten into an argument with his sister, and the only way Rachel could end the argument was to kiss Apollo full on the lips. The kiss escalated, and passion took over. Phoebe had been summoned the morning of the 15th, and she now played host to the Oracle.

Rachel also withheld one other piece of information from Apollo. Unknown to her, but that secret was being divulged by the only other person to know it at that very moment.

"Thalia, little sis, please don't kill Nico. Olivia needs her father.", Apollo said with a smile, holding his niece in his arms, about to present the baby to her parents.

"Remind me to give Rachel that speech in about nine months.", Thalia said tiredly.

"What?", Apollo asked, trying to remain calm.

"Go talk to your girlfriend, Brother.", Thalia said as she smiled down at her daughter, Nico next to her, fawning over his "little princess."

Apollo, shocked at his sister's words, flashed out, nearly blinding Percy and Annabeth as they entered the room.

Rachel was singing to Maverick when Apollo flashed in, making the god stop and listen. Rachel did not sing often, so he cherished any moment he got to hear her.

"Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,

Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,

Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,

Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again.

His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,

May happiness attend him wherever he goes,

From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,

All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.

My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,

And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,

His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,

And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold.

A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,

True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:

Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,

To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.

My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,

And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,

Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,

Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,

While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.

My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,

And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.", Rachel sang, not knowing why the song from the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie came to her mind.

"Beautiful.", was the one word Apollo could manage.

"I didn't know you were back from Olympus!", Rachel said, as she had jumped at Apollo's voice.

"Nor did I know you were pregnant. My sister has a big mouth.", Apollo replied, not liking the fear he saw in Rachel's eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how. I'm scared, Apollo!", Rachel said, tears welling up in her emerald eyes.

"I know you hate the fact that I have so many children, but the prophecy could mean any of my daughters. We aren't even sure if our child is a girl.", Apollo whispered, not wanting to wake the now sleeping baby, in an attempt to soothe his girlfriend's worries.

"But what if the baby is a girl?", Rachel asked.

"Then I will train her myself, along with any other god or goddess that sides against Artemis. As a matter of fact, from today on, all of my daughters shall be trained to perfection in archery. That way, they'll all be prepared for the battle, not knowing who will end it. Again, I know how you feel about my demi-god children.", the golden god answered, his arms around the former Oracle.

"I have no issue with them, but I do have issues with the looks they give me. How did the delivery go? Thalia didn't kill anyone, did she?", Rachel asked, panicking slightly.

"No, no one was killed. Olivia came out just fine, and let me tell you, she has really intimidating eyes for a baby.", Apollo said, laughing as he remembered the dark eyes with swirls of electric blue of baby Olivia.

"Have you seen her parents' eyes?", Rachel joked.

"Yes, and they should have never been combined! I don't think I ever want to be on her bad side.", Apollo joked back, smiling.

"Whoever is should watch out.", Rachel said, resting her head on Apollo's chest and drifting off to sleep.

A month went by, and Aphrodite was ready. She had the stage set, all of the costumes ready, and her top secret set list on a clipboard she held close to her chest. Around sundown, she called everyone to the new arena, squealing with excitement.

"Okay, first up tonight, because he wants to get this over with and never have to sing again, is Chiron. I'm just kidding. I won't force you to sing this time. Our real first singer is…Annabeth!", the blonde love goddess said, receiving a glare from the also blonde new mother.

Annabeth, dressing in a turquoise dress and black heels, made her way on stage, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she saw Luke flirting with a well developed, blonde teenaged demi-god who was new to camp.

"You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life", she sang, looking directly towards the girl, who all knew was a daughter of Aphrodite.

To this, the girl seemed oblivious. She just continued to flirt with the young god, who flirted back. Thalia rolled her eyes, not going over there and punching/zapping Luke's lights out only because she was holding her one month old daughter, who seemed to enjoy her "aunt's" singing.

"Thank you, Annabeth. Next we have…Dionysus, Athena, Hermes, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia. Wow, large group.", Aphrodite said, causing many heads to snap up.

"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through", Dionysus began, looking to his left at Athena, thinking of Castor, his late son.

"Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came", the goddess of wisdom sang, looking to her left at her little brother, hoping he would be able to make it through his solo.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life", Hermes sang, looking out at Luke, who rolled his eyes and continued flirting with the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence", Percy sang, glaring at the son of Hermes and minor god.

"Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you", Nico sang next, refusing to look at Luke, choosing to look at his daughter, who sat in Rachel's lap, wide eyed and alert, not sure where her parents were.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life", Annabeth sang, not prepared for what came next, as it was Thalia's turn, and only Nico and Aphrodite had ever heard her sing before.

"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things:  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came", no one had expected the powerfulness of Thalia's voice, which was magnificent.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night

How to save a life  
How to save a life", they sang as one, knowing it was a good idea for them all to sing, mostly because Hermes would not have been able to do it by himself, as he still blamed himself for Luke's turning.

"How to save a life", Thalia finished, her voice much softer as compared to when she had first sang.

"That was intense! Okay, five minute break everyone!", Aphrodite said into her enchanted pink microphone.

While most people were snacking and socializing, or getting praised by their children in the case of the three gods who had just sang, Rachel was being seated on a swing-lift thing that would slowly drop her down from the rafters. Apollo was floating beside her, trying to calm her nerves.

"Imagine they're not even there. It'll be just us, and it's a song you know well. It doesn't match your outfit, and my sister will probably kill me for this, but I have something for you.", Apollo said, loving the faint giggle he heard come from Rachel.

"My beret?", she questioned upon seeing the raspberry colored hat in Apollo's hands.

"It looks good on you, as does the necklace.", Apollo replied, making Rachel blush and place her hand on the golden bow and arrow pendant around her neck while Apollo placed the beret on her head.

"It clashes with my hair. Just you wait, because the Aphrodite cabin will say that, Golden Boy!", Rachel snapped, though it was half-hearted.

"And if they do, I still won't care, my darling. I love you, only you, and forever you. Just remember that.", he whispered, kissing her cheek before disappearing and reappearing just behind the curtains on the left side of the stage.

"And now, the god of music himself, Lord Phoebus Apollo, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare…", Aphrodite said, disappearing in a pink light as Apollo moved on stage.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time", no one knew where Rachel's voice was coming from, aside from Apollo and the other obvious people.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time", Apollo started, just as Rachel felt the lift start its decent.

"Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time", Rachel's voice joined his own, almost as shocking to the camp as Thalia singing had been.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.", they sang together, Rachel trying not to laugh.

"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time", Rachel sang, landing softly on the stage in her sparkly silver high heels as she pushed off from the lift, smoothing down the skirt of her soft yellow and golden dress.

"Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.", they sang, letting loose and having fun, just as Aphrodite had meant for everyone to do.

As the camp applauded them, Rachel led Apollo backstage, holding in the urge to squeal like Aphrodite. Apollo could only smile at her, knowing how much the red head loved the positive feedback.

"You've sang, everyone loved you, so now are you ready to leave?", Apollo asked, not wanting to have to take her back to Clarion.

"Before I go, I need to know if there is anyway to manipulate the mist to where no one will notice anything dealing with the baby. You're the god of prophecy, so you may have some idea, but I don't even want to think about what my father would do if he found out at all.", Rachel said, shuddering.

"He'd have to get through me first, Rae. I'll make sure the mist hides your impending baby bump and the morning sickness. No one will know. I can't wait until you graduate in May.", Apollo said, only to hear Rachel giggle lightly.

"If I hadn't had my schedule messed up by the Giant War, I may have graduated last year!", she said teasingly, not noticing Thalia and Nico walk up behind her.

"Rachel, before you leave, someone decided she had to see you again.", Thalia said with a smile, Olivia's eyes searching for something, or rather, someone.

"Good bye, Miss Olivia. You are one smart baby, even for a demi-god.", Rachel stage whispered, looking into the dark eyes of the Ghost Princess.

"I'll miss you too, Rachel.", Thalia said after a moment or two.

"I'll be back over Spring Break and you'll be sick of me in two days!", Rachel joked, carefully hugging the new mother.

"I doubt we'd ever get sick of you, RED.", Nico said as he too hugged her.

Rachel just smiled and took Apollo's hand, allowing the god to lead her to the Sun Chariot/car.

"It's been a month. Do you think she's still mad at me?", Thalia asked once she was sure Rachel was gone.

"No, she's relieved. Until you and your big mouth told Apollo, she was terrified to tell him. Being forced into it seemed to help Rachel overcome her fear.", Nico said, knowing a thing or two about overcoming fears.

"Since when did you get so smart?", Thalia asked, unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Around the same time I fell in love with you.", he answered as the family of three walked back out to their seats.

Aphrodite walked back out on the stage, giving everyone her "I-know-something-you-don't" smile.

"Now, Thalia must-I mean will sing her solo for us.", the love goddess said, her blonde curls bouncing.

Thalia took a deep breath, turned to who was holding Olivia, and whispered something in his ear. Nico nodded and watched as his wife walked to her doom.

"Before I sing, there's something I have to say. Most of you know I was a hunter of Artemis. I left a letter behind when I quit, because I was afraid to tell Artemis to her face that I was leaving. Since then, I've learned that I shouldn't be afraid of Artemis, respect should be enough. So, this is for her, I guess, and to the one person who helped me get over my second greatest fear.", Thalia said, winking at Nico.

"I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
(Catch my breath)  
Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now", she sang, intimidating, but beautiful in her merlot and black colored corseted dress and studded black heels.

The rest of the night, random campers sang, everyone danced at least once, and by two a.m., all people within the Camp's boundaries were in their cabins, passed out in their beds.

A/N: Okay, so this story is almost over, but there is a sequel on the way, I swear it on the River Styx. I'm planning one or two more chapters before this is over though! I have no idea when the next update will be as I have a week of school to catch up on.

I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Olivia's Annabeth's big realization, Phoebe's first vision, and trouble brewing on Olympus…


	9. Spring Always Brings Doom

A/N: I don't own PJO, HoO, or Gallagher Girls. Also, this is my first PJO/HoO story.

It was now summer again, mid-May to be exact. The day was hot, and the air smelled of strawberries. Thalia woke to nothing but quiet. The clock read 9:15. That shocked her, as normally, Olivia would wake up around seven o'clock and cry for one of her parents. Nico usually slept right through it, forcing Thalia to get Olivia from her crib and feed her.

All of a sudden, as Thalia sat there, thinking something must have been wrong, she heard giggles come from the kitchen. Curious, she slipped silently down the stairs and stood in the kitchen doorway, smiling at what she saw.

Nico had the radio on, tuned to one of those variety stations, singing along with the song on the radio as he held the now four month old Olivia in his arms.

"My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

Olivia just babbled adorably back, her tiny arms around her father's neck. Nico smiled at his daughter, looked up as if he could sense Thalia's presence, and walked over to her.

"You actually let me sleep in today?", she asked him after placing a light peck on his lips.

"Of course I did. It's your birthday. Don't tell me you forgot again.", Nico replied seeing the look on his wife's face.

"I guess I was just too worried about the prophecy that spells impending doom for our daughter. She is a little troublemaker, you know.", Thalia replied, smiling at the now giggling baby.

"Now I wonder where she got that from?", Nico asked sarcastically.

"No idea.", Thalia replied, smirking slightly.

After breakfast, Percy insisted that their group all go down to the beach. So by the time they got down there, naturally, Thalia and Annabeth had their children coated in sunscreen. With as much UV protection the two had, Apollo could be right next to them in the sun chariot and they would not as much as get a sun tan.

As for the two young mothers themselves, they were being questioned by Katie and Piper.

"Okay, I give. What's your secret?", Katie asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean?", they asked together.

"You both had kids less than six months ago, and you already have your figures back to their pre-pregnancy condition, if not better.", Piper said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All we've done is kept up with our normal routine the best we could while taking care of the kids.", Annabeth said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So how was your school year at your dad's, Katie?", Thalia asked, knowing that Travis had gone to surprise Katie and had spent the remainder of his senior year with the daughter of Demeter.

"My step-sister hates Travis, but my half-sister loves him. My dad was just glad to know Trav won't hurt me.", Katie replied, seeing the smile on Thalia's face.

"It's not like that's rocket science, Katie. I mean, he did only put the chocolate bunnies on your roof so you'd notice him. Well, that and Conner likes pranking people.", Annabeth said as she felt two strong arms around her waist.

"Our son better be safe, Seaweed Brain.", she said, turning to face Percy.

"He's fine, Wise Girl. Now come on!", Percy replied, leading Annabeth off by the hand.

After about an hour, they all sat in a circle, the two babies on a beach blanket in the middle. The ones who had only just arrived back to Camp fawned over the two small children, cooing and tickling their tummies.

Percy decided that now was a good a time as any to tell his friends what he had learned from his father.

"I know I said after the _Princess Andromeda_ incident, I'd never get back on another cruise ship, but my dad said that if we wanted to, we could go on a winter cruise.", Percy told them, bracing himself for the backlash by picking Maverick up.

"Why are the gods trying to get us out of New York?", Nico asked, picking up Olivia in fear of the responses to his question.

"What do you mean?", Piper asked, looking at each of the big three kids.

"Last week, my dad said Thalia and I should take Olivia on her first vacation this winter. He said something about the cold weather not being ideal for her.", Nico said to clarify his statement.

"Maybe we should ask Phoebe?", Annabeth offered.

"After lunch we can ask her. We should probably g- Oh my gods! Annabeth, look!", Thalia exclaimed, looking towards the edge of the water.

Maverick and Olivia had crawled away from the circle while everyone contemplated why the gods wanted at least the Jacksons and di Angelos to leave New York. Now, the two were playing in the water, Maverick actually swimming. He was such a true grandson of the sea god and the wise goddess.

"_But if the Seabird falls in love with the Angel, the fight will cease_", Annabeth recited from the prophecy she and Thalia had nearly pried from Rachel and Apollo.

"Don't let Aphrodite know about this, any of you. She can't do anything because if she does, the prophecy if null and void, meaning the war won't end.", Thalia hissed before she and Annabeth rose to get their children out of the water.

It was about one o'clock when Phoebe felt the spirit of the Oracle possessing her. She called out to her father and hurried down the stairs to where Nico, Thalia, Olivia, Percy, Annabeth, and Maverick all stood, waiting on the current Oracle.

Apollo and Rachel, who was just starting to show, walked up and everyone entered the sitting room. Phoebe was begging for someone to just ask a question.

Finally, Nico asked the question they had been asking themselves since the beach.

"Why do the gods want us out of New York during the winter?"

"_Upon the darkest hour of the darkest day_

_ Ten yeas after the world is graced by the birth of May_

_ The Spring Soldier shall be trained against the golden arrows, seabird, and Angel_

_ Should the daughter of the youngest god succeed in finding the Wishing well_

_ A battle will ensue that will be most momentous_

_ If hidden behind the great pine, destruction shall come soon for Olympus_

_ Hide in plain sight if you wish to win the war fueled by bitterness and pride_

_ All depends on the Prince of the Tide_ ", Phoebe spoke, coming out of her trance and seeing the looks of fear on the faces of those in front of her.

"Dad, why do you all look like ghosts? Though Nico looks like that normally.", Phoebe asked Apollo, muttering the last part to herself.

"You basically just said that something will happen on the day of the winter solstice and that some Spring Soldier will be trained to destroy three people, most likely Maverick, Olivia, and-", but Rachel cut off Apollo.

"It'll be two daughters of Apollo. Don't ask me how I know that, because I just do.", she said, just as Will Solace burst in with a toddler in his arms.

"Dad, she just showed up on the hill. There was a lot of monster dust blowing away from the pile next to her.", the boy said, making Thalia look up, tears springing to her eyes.

"Carmen!", she whisper-yelled, realizing Baillie must be dead if her daughter was found on the hillside.

"Take her to the cabin and take care of her until I get back.", Apollo replied, moving into the hall before flashing out to Olympus.

Nico took Thalia and Olivia back to the Hades cabin, as Thalia was trying to hold back the second round tears welling up in her eyes. Annabeth's mind went into overdrive, trying to recall everything she knew about wishing wells. Percy just stood next to his wife, holding his son close, trapped in deep thought about the other thing Poseidon had mentioned in their last conversation.

Rachel followed Will, knowing sooner or later she would have to tell Cabin 7 what she had meant to tell her own friends.

"Will, wait up!", she called.

"Yes, Rachel?", he asked as he stopped.

"I need to ask you something. Is it okay if I talk to you guys, as in you and your siblings, about something?", she asked, seeing the look of distrust in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine, I guess. But you will have to be quick, because my dad could be back any minute, and I have a date tonight.", Will replied, seeming giddy as a school girl over his date.

"You two make a cute couple, Will. I'm happy for you. I must warn you though, she is a spy-in-training and a daughter of Hermes, so I am positive Anna Fetterman can kill you with her bare hands, no celestial bronze weapons needed.", Rachel said, seeing the blonde in question in front of Cabin 11 arguing with Conner Stoll.

"Oh, I know she can. That's one reason I trust her to take care of herself when she's not here, unlike Conner. They've been arguing since this morning about her enrolling in the new college level spy program Gallagher is offering.", Will said as he opened the door of Cabin 7 for Rachel.

"I think Travis agrees with you. He seems to be one of the few brothers she has who realize she's not a china doll.", Rachel said thoughtfully, entering the cabin and receiving a round of disapproving looks.

"Guys, cut the looks. She wants to talk to us about something, so let her. Dad will be here soon, and I don't think he'll be happy anyway, so don't make it worse!", Will told his siblings, still holding Carmen in his arms.

Rachel attempted to give them all a small smile, but she could tell none of them wanted to listen to her.

"First things first, why do you all hate me all of a sudden?", she asked, because they didn't act like this before everyone knew she was in a relationship with Apollo.

"We liked you before, Rachel. We thought you were intelligent. Then you ruined that by being in a relationship with our dad, who, if you hadn't noticed, had a bad habit of knocking up mortal women. Do you realize that we are, and barely I might add, the second most populated cabin at Camp Half-blood?", one of the girls stated, her blonde curls tied back in a pony-tail.

"That's why you all hate me? Look, I know how many of you are in this cabin. I know that your father happens to have as many of you as he does because he's not tied down, he has no major responsibilities after sunset. But I also know that he's scared and he's worried and he's trying to make sure you all know that he loves all of you. Adding another one probably isn't the best way to do that, but I can assure you, this was not planned. Your father actually didn't want anymore children because he knows the prophecy I made before your sister became the Oracle. One of his daughters will end a battle that will be a long battle. He doesn't know which one, he doesn't know what battle, and he has no clue as to when this battle may happen. I knew I was pregnant for almost a week before Thalia told him. I was scared he would be upset about it. He just told me he would make sure all of you girls would be trained to the highest degree of perfection. He wants all of you to survive this as we know not everyone managed to survive the last 'Great War' we had. Anybody else think we have too many of those?", Rachel responded, getting nods from the older kids.

"Anything else?", Will asked anxiously.

"Will, will you please calm down! You won't miss your date!", Rachel said jokingly.

"Sorry.", Will said with a smile.

"The thing I came here to tell you is this: Your father has decided to, at least temporarily because we all know how he can be, settle down.", Rachel said, her ears perking up slightly as the sound of an engine shutting off could be heard.

"You told them?", Apollo asked from the doorway.

"Well, I haven't told them all of it, no. Would you like to tell them?", Rachel replied as Apollo walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kids, I asked Rachel to marry me, and she said yes.", Apollo said, stunning all of his children into silence.

"Dad, she's mortal. I don't know if that's possible.", the girl who spoke earlier said.

"Lyra, please be patient. It was decided, at the last council meeting, Rachel will become an immortal after the baby is born. Her being as clear sighted as she is, it puts her in danger. We have a new war on the horizon. Lady Artemis, my sister and your aunt, is furious at Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Olivia di Angelo, and me. We have reason to believe that she will find an ally in Luke, son of Hermes and assistant to aforementioned god. We do not know which side the other gods will take. Some we know, but only because it is highly unlikely to see Lords Hades and Poseidon go against their sons, and Lord Zeus refuses to let harm come to Olivia. Love is a key thing with this war, so Aphrodite could easily go either way. As it's a war, Ares is the same. We are uncertain of everything at this point other than that there is going to be a war, it will be fueled by bitterness and pride, and we have a foe that will be known as the Spring Soldier. Although I thought you would all be happy to have a step-mother that doesn't hate you.", Apollo said, his light and joking tone coming back at his last sentence.

While they thought about what their father had just said, the current youngest of Apollo's children tottered right up to Rachel and wrapped her small arms around her as best she could.

"At least you know Carmen likes you.", Apollo whispered.

"She's barely a year old, Apollo. I don't think she understood a word of what you just said.", Rachel replied, though she smiled down at the girl now in her arms.

"Maybe not, but she came right up to you and gave you a hug. She didn't walk up to me, she walked up to you.", he told the red head, placing a kiss on her temple.

"So what are your plans for her now that we've heard two prophecies pertaining to the war, and her mortal parent is dead?", Rachel asked as Carmen managed to slip off to sleep.

"If she's one of the two golden arrows, then she has to hide in plain sight. I have an idea, but there needs to be a group meeting about it before my plan becomes set in stone and such.", Apollo said as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Carmen's face.

"You think we should do what?"

Apollo had just told the group, as to say Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Rachel, his plan. Needless to say, they were not taking it too well.

"I think you should all leave Camp Half-blood. There is a quest that will be soon, and I think you four should take it.", Apollo said seriously, no sense of joking in his voice.

"What about the kids?", Thalia asked, holding her daughter close.

"Lords Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon and Lady Athena have agreed to keep watch on the children, as they are their grandchildren. Poseidon and Athena agreed, for once, to watch over Maverick as he stays with Sally and Paul. Father and Lord Hades have agreed to both take care of Olivia, having her move from the Underworld to Olympus and vice versa every two weeks. I thought this through, Thalia.", Apollo said strongly, trying hard to show his sister he was not dim-witted.

"Well, then, it's settled. When should we get the prophecy about the quest?", Thalia replied, knowing she had no choice if she wanted to protect both her baby daughter and Camp Half-blood.

"I'm not quite sure. It will be made within the next two weeks, before the month is out.", the golden god said, attempting to console the weariness of the young daughter of Zeus.

"Then all we can do now is wait until then.", Nico said calmly, his hands on Thalia's hips.

"On the bright side, I've figured out the riddle behind one of the prophecies we've had in the last year.", Annabeth said after a few moments of silence.

"Which one did you figure out?", Percy asked.

"The one we got before we went to Orlando. It said three of us would go to Florida, and seven of us would return. I was pregnant when we left on Blackjack, who didn't count as a person because he's a Pegasus. When we came back, Thalia was pregnant too.", Annabeth said with a smile, looking fondly at her son.

"That does make sense. Well, one riddle solved. On to the next?", Percy asked, looking at his, albeit messed up, family.

A/N: Okay, so this one is over. I am writing a sequel, so don't think this is over! The last line is sort of stolen from Jason Hawes from TAPS/Ghost Hunter on SyFy. Based on the chapter, if you can figure out who will be in the sequel, you are either a child of Apollo with psychic powers (like me) or you are really perceptive.

I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!


	10. Sequel Posted

A/N: SEQUEL POSTED:

The sequel to this story has been posted. It is a crossover with Gallagher Girls called _Our Lips are So Not Sealed_.


End file.
